Amor y Perdon
by diegocristo705
Summary: Naruto es el hijo del Hokage. Pero aun así, es lastimado por el hecho de que muchas personas le creen la reencarnación de Kyubi. Kyubi, se cree culpable del sufrimiento de Naruto y se cree incapaz de aceptar su perdón. ¿Podrá Kyubi aceptar el perdón del rubio y abrirle su corazón? ¿O será acaso la mejor amiga del rubio quien lo haga? Naru x Femkyuubi x Ino
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

**En este caso, no pondremos OC. **

**(Naru x Ino x FemKyubi)**

**Antes de comenzar, permítannos decirles, que en los primeros 3 Capítulos ocurrirán en la Aldea del Remolino. **

Era el 10 de Octubre. Una fecha que Naruto odiaba. Cada 10 de Octubre, los aldeanos y los Ninjas perseguían a Naruto para lastimarlo, pues pensaban que él era Kyubi.

Naruto, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Y ante él, una gran cantidad de Jounin, Anbu y Aldeanos de Uzushiogakure que tan rápido como lo encontraron, comenzaron a atacarlo. El pequeño niño, les gritaba para que dejaran de atacarlo. Pero en cambio ellos lo golpeaban con una fuerza aun mayor, hasta que el niño cayó inconsciente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó, en un lugar que no reconoció. Parecía ser alguna clase de alcantarilla. En eso escucho un llanto y los lamentos de una adolecente, pidiéndole a alguien que la perdonara.

—Perdóname por… por favor—decía la adolecente en su llanto, de vez en cuando su voz se entre cortaba por el llanto. Un llanto que parecía insaciable, un llanto que parecía que jamás seria perdonada, por más que llorara. —Nunca… nunca desee… nunca desee provocarte esto. No fue mi intención, nunca fue mi… mi… mi intención… —A cada paso que daba el llanto, la tristeza, la impotencia y las suplicas se hacían más altas, clara señal de que se estaba acercando a la adolecente.

Finalmente, quedo ante una prisión gigante. Con 2 puertas, que tenían un pergamino que decía "Sello", en su interior, vio a una adolecente: su cabello era rojo, su Kimono escotado era también rojo. La adolecente seguía mascullando una súplica de perdón.

A Naruto le pareció hallarse ante una princesa. De algún modo que él no entendía. Naruto se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era Kyubi. La Reina de los Demonios, no parecía justamente un demonio de destrucción. Como lo enseñaban en la academia del Remolino.

Ella seguía sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Naruto.

—Te perdono—dijo Naruto con voz calmada. Kyubi alzo la vista y se encontró con Naruto ante ella—Te perdono… Kyubi-Chan.

—Naru…Naruto-Kun—dijo Kyubi aun con su voz ahogada por su llanto. Por un segundo, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial, pero luego aparto su mirada del rubio y dijo—No… tú no puedes estar hablado enserio… yo… tú… yo…—Kyubi no pudo seguir hablando.

—Te perdono—repitió Naruto con voz firme. Luego retiro el pergamino que decía sello. Miro a Kyubi con una mirada llena de ternura y amor. En eso una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Era su padre, Minato Namikaze. Su mirada de ternura y amor, cambio a una de enojo — ¿¡Qué crees que haces aquí!? —Minato y Kyubi se sorprendieron del repentino cambio de la voz de Naruto.

—Vine para evitar que **eso—**dijo señalando a Kyubi—Se atreva a destruir la Hoja o el Remolino—Con un rápido movimiento, Naruto tomo el brazo derecho de su padre y lo doblo hacia atrás, haciendo que el Hokage gritara.

—Vuelve a referirte a ella. De ese **modo** y te juro padre. Que **yo**, personalmente, destruiré tu preciada aldea de Konoha—dijo Naruto doblando todavía más el brazo del Hokage.

El Hokage, el máximo ninja. El gran Minato Namikaze, estaba siendo vencido por su propio hijo, de escasos 9 años.

—Vaya hijo—dijo una voz femenina. Los 3 voltearon a mirar y se encontraron con Kushina—Eres capaz de mucho cuando te enamoras—A Naruto y a Kyubi les apareció un ligero rubor en sus rostros.

—Amor…—dijo Minato mirando a su esposa con un ojo cerrado por el dolor en su brazo derecho— ¿Podrías decirle a Naruto, que me suelte?

—No—contesto Kushina—La verdad… preferiría seguir viéndote derrotado y mordiendo el polvo a causa de tu propio hijo—Kushina y Minato sonrieron con orgullo. Su hijo era alguien decidido a defender a las personas que amaba. Aun que una de esas personas fuera aquella que le causara sufrimiento.

—Mamá—saludo el niño a su madre, sin soltar a su padre— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto para luego torcer todavía más el brazo de su padre.

—Pues, envié a algunos Anbus a que te buscaran. Tu tío Nagato, me conto que te encontró desmayado y que mato a los que te atacaron. En este preciso instante estás en tu habitación—dijo Kushina despreocupada.

—Haber—dijo Naruto mirando a su padre, quien aún estaba a su merced—Discúlpate con Kyubi-chan.

—No lo hare—dijo Minato.

—Adultos—dijo Naruto con desprecio mientras creaba un clon de sombras que le torcido el brazo izquierdo a su padre—Haber… espero esa disculpa. A no ser que desees que te quiebre un brazo en ambas realidades. Sé que ahora mismo, estas dormido. Despertaras con un gran calambre en tus brazos—En eso se escuchó un Crack en el brazo derecho. Minato soltó un gran grito— ¡Ya te partí un brazo, discúlpate con Kyubi-chan! —Volvió a torcerle el brazo y se volvió a escuchar un Crack.

—No me voy a disculpar con eso—dijo el Hokage.

—Mi paciencia se está agotando, Papá—dijo Naruto mientras torcía por tercera vez el brazo derecho de su padre. El Crack fue en el brazo Izquierdo.

—Perdóname, perdóname—comenzó a decir una y otra vez el Hokage.

—No te disculpes conmigo—dijo el rubio mientras que él y su clon doblaban una vez más los brazos del Hokage—Discúlpate con Kyubi-chan.

—Lo siento Kyubi—dijo el Hokage asustado de su propio hijo.

—Te perdono—dijo Kyubi. Naruto soltó los brazos de su padre. Naruto retiro el sello de la celda y Kyubi quedo libre—Naruto-Kun… —Kyubi fue interrumpida por Minato.

—No te atrevas a…—Minato se puso pálido al ver a su hijo a los ojos—Te doy permiso de que llames a mi hijo con ese sufijo—dijo Minato aterrado.

**El mismísimo Hokage. Siendo reducido a muy poco… por su propio hijo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

**Sé que habíamos dicho que no pondríamos OC. Pero es necesario para la trama del 2° Capitulo. Prometemos que esta será la UNICA OC que dejaremos.**

**Su nombre es Mirai-zu y es la hija de Shinigami-Sama.**

**(Naru x Ino x FemKyubi)**

Minato desapareció y Naruto se quedó hablando con Kyubi.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Kyubi sonriéndole—Hay un par de cosas que debes de saber sobre mí.

— ¿Y que podría ser, Kyubi-Chan? — pregunto Naruto.

—1° Mi nombre no es Kyubi. Ese es más bien como un título de la realeza—explico la pelirroja.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto Naruto muy curioso por este nuevo descubrimiento.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Ritsuko—dijo la pelirroja.

—Ritsuko-chan—dijo el rubio mirando el techo del lugar. Por lo cual no pudo ver el nuevo sonrojo de la "joven" ante él— ¿Y lo segundo?

—2° Cuando retiraste el sello, esto ocasiono que nuestros Chacras se fusionaran en uno solo—dijo Ritsuko—Ahora realizar Jutsus debería de ser más fácil para ti, Naruto-Kun.

— ¿Lo dicen enserio? —pregunto Naruto ilusionado. Ritsuko solo asintió con una sonrisa. Naruto la abrazo sin pensar en nada mas, ella se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a no sentirse culpable —Gracias Ritsuko-Chan.

—De… De nada Naru… Naruto-Kun—tartamudeo Ritsuko sorprendida. Luego volvió a mirarlo y le dijo—Posiblemente tengas algunos cambios físicos y ahora podremos comunicarnos telepáticamente.

Naruto despertó en su habitación, en su cama.

Su madre estaba ante él. Lo miraba extrañada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto-Kun? —pregunto su madre.

—Me siento bien Mamá—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa Zorruna— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mírate en ese espejo, Naruto-Kun—dijo Kushina. Naruto se paró y se miró en el espejo: Su cabello rubio había adquirido algunos mechones rojos y en sus ojos la pupila se rasgó verticalmente.

Naruto con una mano se tocó el rostro y la otra la apoyo en el espejo ante él.

—_Esto es increíble, Ritsuko-chan_—dijo Naruto mediante su telepatía.

— _¿Te…? ¿En serio te gusta tu nueva apariencia, Naruto-Kun?_ _—_pregunto Ritsuko como si hubiera escuchado mal.

—_Sí. Me gusta mucho_—dijo Naruto usando nuevamente su telepatía. Luego volteo a mirar a su madre y le dijo— ¿Vamos a entrenar? —Kushina asintió y toda la mañana, Naruto estuvo aprendiendo Jutsus del Clan Uzumaki con su madre y su tío Nagato. También los Jutsus básicos y algunos que podrían calificarse como Jutsus Jounin.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::**

Mientras tanto en Konoha, se estaba llevando acabo, una reunión secreta entre Danzo y representantes de las aldeas de la Roca, la Nube y la Niebla. Entre las 3 aldeas y con los Anbus de Raíz de Danzo, estaban planeando destruir la Aldea del Remolino para así poder tomar al Jinchuriki de Kyubi y usarlo como un arma para tomar el control del mundo Ninja.

Pero nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Danzo Shimura.

—_En cuanto tenga al Jinchuriki aquí en Konoha, podre entrenarlo por mí mismo y destruiré a todas las demás aldeas. Me convertiré en el único emperador del mundo Shinobi_—pensó Danzo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

Sin embargo, Hideki Yamanaka pudo espiar la reunión y también pudo entrar en la mente de Danzo. Hideki desapareció y le dio el aviso a lord Hokage.

—Minato-Sama—dijo Hideki llegando a la oficina.

— ¿Ocurre algo Hideki? —pregunto el Hokage preocupado al ver entrar de ese modo al hombre rubio.

—Sí señor. Danzo, la Roca, la Nube y la Niebla están planeando atacar el Remolino y tomar a Naruto-Sama como un arma para tomar el control del mundo ninja—informo Hideki.

—Mantén Ambus vigilando a Danzo, envía espías a la Roca, la Nube y la Niebla. Debemos evitar ese ataque. Cueste lo que cueste. Envía también un mensaje a mi Cuñado Nagato informándole sobre esto—ordeno el Hokage.

Los Ambus espías se desplegaron hacia los 3 Países conspiradores. Varios Ambus mantenían siempre un ojo sobre Danzo. El mensaje llego a Nagato quien ordeno a todos los Ninjas estar siempre alerta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::**

El mismo día del ataque, Naruto y Kushina recibieron la visita de una joven. Cabello castaño, ojos negros, tez pálida, sus medidas eran 90-60-90 y tenía un vestido azul.

—Hola Mirai-zu. ¿Por qué razón te envía tu padre? —pregunto Kushina.

—Mi padre me envió para proteger Uzushiogakure de la destrucción a manos de la Nube, la Roca y la Niebla—dijo Mirai-zu.

Una gran flota de barcos se dirigía hacia Uzushiogakure. Mirai-zu se posó sobre el punto más alto de la torre de una iglesia, saco una Hoz y con esta misma comenzó a cortar el aire, enviando unas llamas negras que calcinaban a los enemigos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

— ¡Lord Raikage! —Dijo un Shinobi de la nube llegando a donde estaba su Kage—Nos informan que, mucho antes de poder comenzar el ataque. Todos los Shinobis de las 3 naciones fallecieron calcinados, nos avisan que fue por una Combustión Humana Espontanea. Al parecer fue masiva.

— ¿¡Que!? —Pregunto el Raikage atemorizado— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Uzushiogakure nos contraataco, mucho antes de que nosotros por lo menos pudiéramos mover un musculo?!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

Naruto seguía mirando a la joven de cabello castaño que se encontraba ante él.

— ¿Quién eres tú Mirai-zu-chan? —pregunto Naruto fascinado por las habilidades de la joven. — ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Soy la hija de Shinigami—respondió Mirai-zu sonriéndole al niño. En eso, Ritsuko salió de una flama roja.

—Naru-Kun ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo exactamente? —pregunto Ritsuko un tanto celosa.

—Relájate Ritsuko—dijo Mirai-zu sonriendo—Por cierto. Mi padre no solo me envió para ayudarles. También me envió con este contrato de invocación para Naruto—dijo mientras se lo entregaba al rubio.

—Es un… es un contrato para los ojos de Shinigami y también para la invocación de cuervos—dijo Naruto mientras miraba el pergamino.

— ¡¿Ojos de Shinigami?! —exclamaron asustadas Kushina y Ritsuko

—Oh… Ya veo—dijo Ritsuko acercándose a Mirai-zu—Tu padre desea matar a Naruto-Kun ¿No es verdad?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Mirai-zu—Claro que no. Este contrato no solo le permitirá a Naruto-Kun invocar los cuervos. Sino que además, los ojos del Shinigami le permitirán ver la cuerda de la vida de cualquier persona. Naruto-Kun podrá alargar o acortar la vida de cualquier ser viviente en este mundo. Mi padre sabe que Naruto-Kun, no los usara para el mal. Naruto-Kun podría ser la única persona en todo el mundo que obtendrá esta nueva habilidad.

—Vuelve a referirte a Naruto con el Sufijo "Kun" y te juro que no sabrás cuando tu esperanza de vida llegara a cero—amenazo Ritsuko a Mirai-zu. La Shinigami se puso pálida y desapareció sin más.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—comenzó a decir una y otra vez Kushina sonriéndole a Ritsuko—No te recordaba como una mujer celosa, Ritsuko-chan.

—No me molestes ahora, Kushina—pidió Ritsuko, para luego voltear a mirar a Naruto—Veamos que tanto puedes hacer con esos cuervos, Naruto-Kun

—Por supuesto, Ritsuko-Chan—dijo Naruto. Mientras invocaba una parda de cuervos y Ritsuko una Jauría de Zorros.

La batalla entre el Jinchuriki y la Zorra fue bastante extensa. Luego Kushina y Ritsuko le dijeron a Naruto que debía de mejorar su velocidad. Ambas crearon un campo de fuerza, invocaron Zorros y otros animales que comenzaron a atacar a Naruto con todos los Jutsus existentes, habidos y por haber. También con algunas invocaciones, Naruto solo podía correr por su vida y jurarle a su madre que se emanciparía de ella si no dejaba de atacarlo. Esto solo ocasiono que los Jutsus de Kushina aumentaran en velocidad más no en intensidad.

Naruto cayó al suelo rendido, era divertido hasta cierto punto entrenar con su madre y con Ritsuko pero luego se pasaban de la raya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

**El único OC que dejaremos será a Mirai-Zu y posiblemente, el capítulo anterior haya sido su única aparición.**

**(Naru x Ino x FemKyubi)**

**Laura: Diego ¿Por qué antes de comenzar, pones el poli amor de este fic?**

**Diego: Para no ir a incluir a nadie más, ya sea otra Kunoichi o a la propia Mirai-Zu. Es como una promesa personal. Otra cosa, el plan cambio por un par de inconvenientes. Así que romperemos nuestra promesa de que serían 3 Capítulos en el Remolino, además de eso. Naruto obtendrá un Kekkei Genkai. **

**Laura: Lo lamentamos. En serio pero nos surgió un inconveniente y este es el único modo de arreglarlo. (Nos van a Crucificar en los comentarios)**

Mientras que Naruto dormía, sintió un suave roce sobre sus ojos, pero no se preocupó mucho por eso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::**

Naruto se encontraba en un restaurante de Ramen de Uzushiogakure, siendo acompañado por su madre.

—Naruto-Kun ¿En qué piensas? —pregunto Kushina acariciándole el cabello entre rubio y rojo.

—En nada especial Okasan—dijo Naruto—Es solo que no entiendo porque tú y Otosan, desean que yo me vaya a estudiar a Konoha.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que iras tú solo a Konoha?—pregunto su madre mientras que también comía—Tu tío Nagato y yo, también iremos contigo.

—Y la tía Konan—añadió Naruto mientras comía su Ramen.

— ¿He? ¿Qué hay con tu tía? —pregunto Kushina sin entender por qué su hijo nombraba a la prometida de su hermano, mientras que ella seguía comiendo.

—Dudo que mi tío Nagato se valla solo a Konoha. A lo mejor mi tía se vendrá también, aunque le toque que irse como Polizona—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Es verdad—sonrió Kushina pensando en su cuñada mientras que terminaba con su Ramen.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

Danzo caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba en su cuartel de Raíz. Su plan de destruir el Remolino había fallado y miles de Shinobis y Kunoichis habían muerto. Era muy posible que alguno de todos ellos lo terminara traicionando y terminara por debelarlo todo. Cuando eso sucediera, Minato pediría su cabeza. Eso era más que seguro.

—No eran más que un montón de incompetentes—dijo Danzo mientras estrellaba sus manos contra su escritorio. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla, se agarró su cabello con ambas manos, no le veía ninguna salida a su problema, mientras que comenzaba a deprimirse poco a poco—Maldición—dijo sin fuerzas mientras seguía jalándose los cabellos—En cualquier momento pedirán mi cabeza ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Comenzaba a amanecer. Minato recordó que ese día llegaría su hijo. Así que les pidió a los guardias: Izumo y Kotetsu. Que en cuanto llegara su hijo, le avisaran a la capitana Yugao Uzuki, para que ella escoltara a su hijo, su esposa y su cuñado hasta la mansión del Hokage.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::**

Naruto, Kushina, Nagato y Konan ya iban llegando a Konoha. La capitana Yugao, los escolto hasta la mansión del Hokage.

Al llegar, Minato abrazo a su hijo, a su esposa y a su cuñado. Konan le daba miedo así que no la abrazo.

—De acuerdo Otosan. Estudiare aquí en Konoha—dijo Naruto—Pero tienes 24 horas para que me entregues el Fuinjutsu con el cual, encarcelaste a Ritsuko-Chan. Y ni se te ocurra jugarme algún truco o lo que hiso Ritsuko a manos de Madara, parecerá el reguero de un niño comparado a lo que yo, planeo desatar—Los ojos de Naruto y sus escleróticas se volvieron azules, acompañados de una cantidad considerable de ondas.

—_El Rinnegan_—susurro Nagato.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Minato.

—Es uno de los Tres Grandes Dojutsu, y el más poderoso que existe. Apareció por primera vez en el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Gracias a ella, pudo crear al arte Shinobi como método para buscar la verdadera paz, aunque no pudo hacerlo y murió, desapareciendo así el Rinnegan durante muchos años. Luego, lo despertamos Madara y yo—dijo Nagato sin creérselo.

—Entendido —dijo Minato mientras buscaba el Fuinjutsu que debía de estar en su escritorio. Ritsuko salió del sello y Minato se puso sumamente pálido.

—Naruto-Kun. No es necesario el que me liberes completamente. De hecho con que pueda estar aquí contigo seré muy feliz—dijo Ritsuko sonriéndole.

—Quitar el pergamino que te encerraba fue algo. Pero deseo que seas libre por completo, Ritsuko-chan—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Te importaría desactivar el Rinnegan? —Pregunto Ritsuko nerviosa—Tengo malos recuerdos de ese maldito Kekkei Genkai.

—Esperen—dijo Minato aun nervioso— Ya Ritsuko puede estar un par de horas afuera. ¿No era eso lo que querías hijo? —Luego cambio el tema—Por cierto. Pensé que esa tal Mirai-zu. Había dicho que te otorgaría los ojos del Shinigami, no el Rinnegan.

—Exactamente—dijo Naruto. El Rinnegan desapareció y las pupilas de Naruto se volvieron de color Carmesí—Este es el ojo del Shinigami. —Sus ojos se volvieron azules, común y corriente— Solo sé que durante la noche, sentí una caricia en mis ojos, al despertar tenía el Rinnegan.

—Prométeme que no destruirás la aldea, por favor—pidió Minato angustiado.

—Si los aldeanos o Ninjas no hacen nada estúpido, entonces te prometo que todo saldrá bien—dijo Naruto. Minato le entrego una bandana de Konoha y Naruto se la coloco sin preguntar ni decir nada.

—Esto te convierte en Genin oficial de Konoha—dijo Minato.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :**

Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Ritsuko, Nagato y Konan, caminaban por la aldea como una GRAN familia. Compraban cosas, comían y conocían la aldea.

En eso, rodeado por su familia y a plena luz del día, se escuchó un millar de pájaros. La familia se dio la vuelta y vieron a Kakashi atacando al niño. El color azul de los ojos de Naruto, obtuvieron las hondas las cuales se extendieron a lo largo y ancho de sus ojos en milisegundos.

Kakashi dejo de moverse. Se quedó contemplando los ojos del rubio. Kakashi consiguió volverse a mover, al sentir un dolor muy grande en su antebrazo. Kakashi miro su brazo, Naruto lo sujetaba por este y lo estaba electrocutando con su propio Chidory.

—Kakashi—dijo Minato mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Sensei! —dijo Kakashi hablándole como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, lo que se podía ver de su rostro, se puso pálido.

— ¡Ambus! —grito Minato. Miles de Ambus aparecieron—Encarcelen a este traidor

—No—dijo Kakashi, mientras lo retenían— ¡Por favor esperen! ¡Esperen un segundo!

—Alto—dijo Naruto, mientras miraba a Kakashi activando su Rinnegan—Kakashi-Sensei, fue sellado por Danzo Shimura.


	4. Shikamaru e Ino ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

**Los personajes de Naruto nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

**(Naru x Ino x FemKyubi)**

**Laura: ¿Recuerdan el inconveniente que nos hiso ponerle el Rinnegan a Naruto? Pues ya lo arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos. Pero aun así, esto tendrá consecuencias en el Fic a futuro.**

**Diego Posdata: En este Universo (Creo que lo podemos llamar así) Akatsuki es un escuadrón de héroes Ninjas y los únicos villanos son Obito y Madara. **

Danzo aun no sabía nada de Naruto. ¿Sería acaso posible que el Genjutsu en Kakashi se hubiera roto? De ser así, esa sería otra razón para que el Hokage pidiera su cabeza.

—Estoy perdido—dijo Danzo mientras se jalaba el cabello desesperado—En cualquier momento, Minato pedirá mi cabeza…—Miles de Anbus aparecieron en la base de Raíz, mientras que mataban a sus contrapartes con mucha facilidad. Danzo salió corriendo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Konan mientras se acercaba a su sobrino con una gran sonrisa—Solo te pido, que recuerdes, que no porque tengas un Kekkei Genkai. Significa que debas de sentir, que todos están por debajo de ti ¿Me entiendes?

—Eso creo tía, ¿Dices que no debo de sentirme como el mejor del mundo solo por ser un genio ninja? —pregunto Naruto a su tía.

—Exactamente, Naruto-Kun—dijo Konan sonriéndole—Prométeme, que nunca serás egocéntrico—Naruto le sonrió zorrunamente a su tía.

—Te lo prometo tía Konan.

—Hora de dormir—dijo Kushina apareciendo por la habitación—Naruto-Kun. Mañana tienes que despertarte temprano para irte a la academia.

—A la orden mamá—dijo Naruto mientras se acostaba a dormir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó en su subconsciente. Allí se encontró en el campo de flores que le había hecho a Ritsuko y a ella en medio, con una flor en su mano mientras le quitaba sus pétalos.

—Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere—decía Ritsuko mientras delicadamente le iba arrancando sus pétalos a la flor.

—No debes de torturar a esa pobre flor, para saber cuánto te amo Ritsuko-chan—dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Ritsuko se tensó.

—Y…yo también… te… te amo, Naruto-Kun—tartamudeo Ritsuko.

Estuvieron jugando y riendo hasta la voz de Konan despertó al rubio.

—Ya es hora de irte a la academia, Naruto-Kun—dijo Konan.

Naruto se bañó y se vistió con un conjunto que su tía le había comprado el día anterior: Una chaqueta negra con nubes rojas, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro.

Naruto llego a la academia acompañado de sus tíos.

Todos reverenciaron a Naruto por ser el hijo del Hokage.

Naruto entro al salón y se sentó. Comenzó a hablar con Ritsuko, cuando…

— ¡YO LLEGUE PRIMERO! —dijeron 2 chicas. Todos voltearon a mirar. Una chica pelirrosa, que vestía también de Rosa y una chica rubia, que vestía de lila.

Naruto activo sus ojos de Shinigami.

—_La pelirrosa se llama Haruno Sakura y la rubia Yamanaka Ino_—dijo Mentalmente Naruto.

La chica pelirrosa, se acercó a un joven de cabello azabache.

—Buenos días Sasuke—dijo Sakura, Sasuke no la miraba, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos— ¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti? —Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra.

—_Despistada_—pensó Sasuke.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

—Disculpe—dijo Ino acercándose a Naruto— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí, Naruto-Sama?

—Adelante—dijo Naruto desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué demonios desde que llegue a Konoha todo el mundo me llama con el sufijo "Sama"? —pensó Naruto en voz alta.

—Todos saben que usted es el hijo de lord Hokage, Naruto-Sama—dijo un chico de cabello azabache con un moño, que vestía de gris—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara.

—Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka—dijo la rubia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

—Entonces, Lord Hokage**—**dijo Azuma. Todos estaban viendo a Naruto atreves de una bola de cristal— ¿Cuál será el equipo de su hijo? ¿Y quién lo entrenara?

—Creo que ese será mi equipo—dijo Kurenai sonriente, todos la miraron desconcertados—Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino y Nara Shikamaru. Serán el mejor equipo de los exámenes Chunnin Lord Hokage. Se lo prometo, si no lo logro, que me ejecuten.

—Hay algo que todos ustedes deben de saber sobre mi hijo—dijo Minato. Todos le miraron desconcertado—Verán…el clan de mi esposa, ha mantenido desde siempre, una relación amistosa muy cercana con Shinigami-Sama—dijo Minato mientras se sobaba sus antebrazos que AUN estaban entumecidos, por obra de su hijo—La hija de Shinigami-Sama, Mirai-zu. Protegió Uzushiogakure del ataque que se vio ayer y le entrego a Naruto los ojos del Shinigami y un contrato de cuervos.

—Eso es increíble lord Hokage—dijo Kakashi, quien seguía con su brazo adormecido luego de que Naruto lo detuviera—Su hijo llegara muy lejos.

—Además, antes de anoche, alguien le entrego a mi hijo, el Rinnegan—todos quedaron con un grito ahogado—No fue su tío Nagato de eso estamos seguros, fue alguien más.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::**

—A partir de hoy todos son Ninjas, para llegar hasta aquí tuvieron que pasar muchos retos—dijo Iruka—Lo que viene será mucho más difícil. Ahora son Genin, el primer nivel ninja. Todos los Genin serán agrupados en equipos de 3 integrantes, cada equipo será encabezado por un Jounin, o sea un ninja de elite.

— ¿Equipos de 3 integrantes? —Pensó Ino, para luego mirar a Sakura quien estaba delante de ella y le dijo con una sonrisa burlona—Alguien estará en el equipo de Naruto-Sama—luego "pregunto" — ¿Me pregunto quién será?

Sakura miro de nuevo a Naruto y se fijó en su parecido al Hokage, no era posible, ¡Naruto era el hijo del Hokage! Eso lo ponía a otro nivel, recordó que alguien le decía que él tenía una gran variedad de Jutsus y un Kekkei Genkai de gran nivel, más allá del Sharingan.

—Queremos que cada equipo este balanceado en fuerza y habilidades, en eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos—dijo Iruka.

—_**Me pregunto con quién te tocara, Naruto-Kun**_—dijo Ritsuko telepáticamente—_**Puesto que claramente estas más allá del grado de cualquiera de estos idiotas.**_

—_**Siempre y cuando no me toque con esa tal Haruno Sakura o con ese otro… ¡el Uchiha!, supongo que todo estará bien**_—dijo Naruto telepáticamente.

—Ahora anunciare a los equipos—dijo Iruka—Equipo 7: Naruto Namikaze, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara.

— ¡Sí! ¡Me toco con Naruto-Sama! —grito Ino.

—Siguiente equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Equipo 10: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Chouji Akimichi.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::**

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Ino mirándolo sonriente—Sera mejor que te relajes—Ellos eran los únicos en el salón. Naruto estaban luchando contra algunos clones de Sombras desde que ellos 3 se quedaron solos.

—Perdóname, Ino-chan—dijo el rubio, mientras acababa con el ultimo clon y se sentaba a su lado—es solo que no entiendo porque nuestro Sensei, se demora tanto—dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la rubia y activaba su Rinnegan, ante ellos apareció lo que parecía ser un clon de Naruto, pero este tenía el cabello largo y algunas facciones animales—Ve, ocúltate, vigila y avísame en cuanto llegue nuestro Sensei—el clon asintió y traspaso la pared.

—Naruto…—dijo Shikamaru temblando— ¿Que…? ¿Que fue eso exactamente?

—Yo también poseo un Kekkei Genkai. Es el más poderoso de los 3 y se llama Rinnegan. Lo que acaban de ver fue una separación de mi alma. Puedo hacer un total de 6 clones—dijo Naruto. Pasaron un par de minutos y el clon de facciones animales entro en la habitación, toco a Naruto y se esfumo.

—Hola—dijo una mujer de cabello negro, largo y de ojos rojos una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta lleva unos vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos son también envueltos en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente—Lamento la demora, búsquenme en la azotea chicos—le guiño el ojo a Naruto y desapareció. Naruto tomo a sus compañeros por el hombro a cada uno, activo su Rinnegan miro al techo y un Kamui los tele transporto hasta la azotea. Kurenai vio a su equipo surgir de un raro hoyo negro. —Eso fue impresionante ¿Quién lo hiso?

—Fue Naruto-Kun—dijo Ino sonriente, mirándolo, mientras pensaba—_Naruto está lleno de sorpresas._

—Muy bien, deseo que cada uno de ustedes se presente—dijo Kurenai—Comenzare yo, si no les molesta: Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, tengo 28 años y me gusta… una persona que también es Jounin pero no les diré quién.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, tengo 13 años y me gusta… una chica muy cercana a mí—Ino se sonrojo, pensando que era a ella quien se refería Naruto. Ritsuko agradeció que Naruto no estuviera en ese instante en su subconsciente, pues estaba muy sonrojada.

—Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, tengo 13 años y me gusta… un chico muy cercano a mí—dijo Ino mirando fijamente a Naruto con una sonrisa, Naruto la miro.

—Naruto, Ino. Párenle con la telenovela, por favor—pidió Kurenai. Ambos rubios bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

—Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, tengo 13 años y me gusta mirar nubes—dijo Shikamaru. Todos quedaron con una gota en la cabeza.

—De acuerdo chicos. Mañana nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 13. A las 8:43 am. Tendremos un examen de supervivencia—dijo Kurenai, mientras desaparecía.

—Bien—dijo Shikamaru—Nos vemos mañana chicos.

—Adiós Naruto-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun—dijo Ino sonriendo mientras se iba.

—Nos vemos mañana—dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en un vórtice.


	5. Ninjas de Konoha

**Naruto no nos pertenece. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

**(Naru x FemKyubi x Ino)**

**Posdata: Akatsuki son Héroes en este mundo. Menos Madara y Obito.**

Naruto, Shikamaru e Ino se encontraron los 3 en el campo de entrenamiento indicado. Poco después apareció Kurenai.

—Hola chicos—saludo Kurenai.

—Hola Kurenai-Sensei—dijeron sus 3 estudiantes a coro.

—Muy bien chicos. Repartidos por todo el campo de entrenamiento, ustedes encontraran algunas banderas. Deben de traerme un total de 6 banderas cada uno. Pero tengan cuidado, algunas tienen sellos explosivos—dijo Kurenai, luego saco un reloj—También encontraran clones míos que les dificultaran su trabajo, en recolectar las banderas. Este reloj esta puesto para sonar al medio día. Cuando el reloj suene ustedes deben de encontrarme—Kurenai creo miles de clones y todos los clones dijeron a coro—Deben de encontrar a mi yo original y entregarle las 6 banderas antes del mediodía ¿entendido?

—Entendido Kurenai-Sensei—dijeron los 3 mientras se desplegaba para encontrar las banderas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

Ino se encontraba parada en la rama de un árbol, dio con su 1° bandera en un tiempo realmente poco, al intentar tomarla, Kurenai la ataco, Ino esquivo el ataque le lanzo un Kunai y Kurenai exploto, Ino tomo su bandera y salió para recolectar las demás.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::**

Shikamaru vio 2 banderas clavadas en la rama de un mismo árbol, saco un par de Kunais, los arrojo, se alejó y esa misma rama exploto. Estaba llena de sellos explosivos. Tomo las 2 banderas que habían caído al suelo.

—Llevo 2, me faltan 4—dijo mientras caminaba, Shikamaru era sumamente calmado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

Naruto encontró 3 banderas en un mismo árbol. Se sonrió, acerco su mano para tomarlas, pero Ritsuko lo detuvo.

—_**Naruto-Kun, ¿No te parece muy extraño haber encontrado 3 banderas en un mismo árbol?**_ —Pregunto la Kitsune—_**Esta rama debe de estar llena de explosivos, o por lo menos debe de tener alguna otra trampa.**_ _**—**_lo que decía Ritsuko tenía sentido, ahora era mitad zorro también ¿o no? Olfateo la rama y encontró muchos pergaminos pegados en ella. Naruto activo su Rinnegan y uso un clon: el clon era pálido, su cabello era muy largo y vestía con una camisa de cuero negra y un pantalón también de cuero. El clon agarro las 3 banderas, se la arrojo a Naruto y luego la rama y el clon se quemaron a causa de los sellos pergaminos de fuego.

—Llevo 3, me faltan 3—dijo Naruto mientras seguía su camino.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

Los 3 ya tenían sus 6 banderas, pero estaban tan agotados por luchar contra los clones de su Sensei que quedaron agotados.

—Lo logramos chicos—dijo Ino sonriéndoles a sus 2 compañeros.

—Aun no Ino-chan—dijo Naruto mientras activaba su Rinnegan—Debemos de encontrar a Kurenai-Sensei. —Luego activo su ojo de Shinigami—Ya la vi. Síganme chicos—Los 3 saltaban entre las ramas, siguiendo a Naruto. Naruto e Ino entregaron sus banderas. Pero Shikamaru era muy relajado y llego caminando, antes de poder entrenar sus banderas sonó el timbre del reloj.

—Muy bien chicos. Todos recolectaron las 6 banderas. Pero fallaron en una cosa—dijo Kurenai. Ino y Shikamaru se asustaron, Naruto miro fijamente a Kurenai.

—Nos faltó el trabajo en equipo ¿No es así Kurenai-Sensei? —pregunto Ino.

—Exacto. Aun así, me probaron que son muy buenos los 3. Me probaron que si se proponen algo lo cumplen—Kurenai Sonrió y dijo—En el camino arreglaremos lo del trabajo en equipo, ustedes son el Equipo 7 de Konoha.

— ¡Muy bien!—grito Naruto. Los compañeros juntaron sus manos en el centro y en coro dijeron.

— ¡AHORA SOMOS EL EQUIPO 7!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto caminaba por en medio del bosque, Ritsuko caminaba a la par de él, mientras hablaban de todo un poco.

—Naruto-Kun, hay alguien aquí—dijo Ritsuko alarmada mientras volvía a entrar en Naruto. Naruto activo el Ojo del Shinigami, eran miles de Ambus ocultos en el bosque, pero no era normal que hubieran tantos en ese lugar. Lo estaban rodeados. —_**Naruto-Kun. Estos deben de ser Ambus de Raíz, debes de tener cuidado con ellos. **_

—Ellos deberían de tener cuidado conmigo—dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a formar sellos: Liebre, Buey, Mono: estiro su mano izquierda, mano derecha la apretó alrededor de su antebrazo, salto hacia un ambu de Raíz que no alcanzo a moverse. Solo pudo pensar

—_Ese es el Chidory de Kakashi_—antes de recibir toda la descarga en su cuerpo. Naruto realizo el sello del Clon de Sombras. Una legión de clones y los 6 caminos aparecieron de Naruto aparecieron. Todos realizaron los sellos para el Chidory y todos murieron. Solo sobrevivió uno de los Ambus de Raíz.

Todos vieron la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el bosque, el Hokage y su guardia personal fueron a ver qué pasaba. Se encontraron con miles de Ambus de Raíz muertos, el bosque destrozado y Naruto ante el último de los Ambus de Raíz

El Ambu realizo las señales del Katon. Naruto lo asimilo e hiso lo mismo, ambas técnicas chocaron entre sí. El Ambu estaba muy adolorido. Cayó desmayado por el cansancio.

— ¡Papá! —Dijo Naruto sorprendido y se apresuró a explicarse—Estaba hablando con Ritsuko y estos Ambus me atacaron.

—Descuide, Naruto-Sama, no hay necesidad de que se excuse, pudimos verlo nosotras—de un Árbol, bajaron Yugao Uzuki y Anko Mitarashi.

—Vamos a la Mansión, Naruto—dijo su padre—Tu madre esta histérica según tu tío y… ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se pone así. —Naruto trago saliva, cuando su madre se enfadaba, no existía ningún Jutsu capaz de proteger a los 2 rubios de la furia de Kushina.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Un hombre de cabello oscuro, piel blanca y ojos de serpiente entro en Konoha sin ser detectado, entro luego por una cueva, esta cueva tenía unos escalones que lo llevaron a un nivel subterráneo, a una serie de túneles de Konoha.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —pregunto Danzo mirando al hombre ante él—Sabes que no estoy para juegos… Orochimaru.

—Si… si lo traje —dijo Orochimaru mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una botella con cuatro ojos Sharingan—Son los ojos de Inari y Setsuna.

—Buen trabajo Orochimaru—dijo Danzo mientras se recostaba en una camilla.

—Por tu culpa casi muero—dijo Orochimaru.

— ¿Por mi culpa? —pregunto Danzo.

—Casi muero en manos de Sasori y Deidara—dijo Orochimaru mientras comenzaba a implantar los Sharingan en el brazo de Danzo—No me dijiste que la entrada Norte estuviera custodiada por 2 miembros de… 2 miembros…—Orochimaru comenzó a respirar pesadamente—…Akatsuki… trama algo.

—_Perfecto_—pensó Danzo molesto—_Ahora no solo debo de preocuparme por cómo hacerme con el hijo de Minato, sino que ahora debo de averiguar porque hay 2 miembros de Akatsuki cerca de Konoha. _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

Sakura acosaba a Sasuke, como siempre, hasta que él ya cansado le amenazo.

—Suficiente, Sakura. Vete ahora mismo o juro que te matare—le amenazo Sasuke activando su Sharingan de 2 aspas. Sakura se asustó pero no se movió de su lugar, estaba aterrada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente. Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru caminaban hacia el punto de encuentro para registrarse para el Examen Chunnin.

—Oye tú—dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Tenía el cabello negro con un corte de tazón, vestía un traje elástico verde, tenía su bandana de Konoha en la cintura—Deseo luchar contra ti, Namikaze Naruto.

— ¿Ahora mismo? —pregunto Naruto mientras se preparaba para atacarle.

Sasuke, Sakura y Chouji. Vieron la batalla que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

—Mi nombre es Rock Lee. Deseo retarle Naruto-Sama—dijo Lee.

—De acuerdo ¿Listo? —pregunto Naruto. Para luego desparecer de la vista de sus compañeros y de Lee. Apareció a la espalda de Lee y le lanzo una patada, Lee detuvo su patada y le lanzo otra que mando a Naruto al otro lado del lugar.

— ¡Naruto! —gritaron Ino y Shikamaru. Naruto sonrió desde el suelo—Aparentemente... al fin podré usarlo.

— _¿Usarlo?_ —pensó Ino.

— _¿De qué está hablando?_ —pensó Shikamaru.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron azules, también la esclerótica se volvió azul, luego adquirieron varios círculos concéntricos.

—_Imposible_—susurro Sasuke.

— ¿He? ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke-Kun? —pregunto Sakura.

— ¿Ves los ojos de Naruto? —pregunto Sasuke. Sakura miro a Naruto y vio el Dojutsu.

— ¿Qué es eso, Sasuke? —pregunto Chouji

—Es el tercer Dojutsu. Y es el más poderoso de todos 3: El Rinnegan—dijo Sasuke— ¿¡Cómo es posible que un perdedor posea ese Dojutsu Legendario!?

Naruto pudo predecir cada uno de los ataques de Lee, mientras los esquivaba con evidente facilidad, luego, solo necesito, copiar su Huracán de la Hoja para mandarlo al otro lado de la estancia.

Lee se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Naruto.

—Mil gracias, por permitirme medirme con usted. Naruto-Sama—dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Naruto.

—Este ha sido un gran combate, Lee. Buen trabajo—dijo Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

—Chicos me alegro de verlos—dijo Kurenai seriamente. Demasiado seria para los 3—Ahora realizaran la 1° Etapa del examen Chunin.


	6. Los Examenes Chunnin

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.**

Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru tomaron asiento.

—Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino, su sensor y desde este momento… su peor pesadilla—dijo el hombre—Cada uno de ustedes, me entregar a su solicitud y luego cada uno de ustedes, recibirá un número. Este número les dirá donde se sentaran. Comenzaremos cuando todos estén sentados.

Todos recibieron sus respectivos números, curiosamente a Naruto e Ino les toco detrás de Shikamaru.

—_**Shikamaru, Ino**_—dijo Naruto en voz baja, pero ambos le escuchaban a la perfección—_**Estoy usando chacra en mi garganta. Escuchen. Mi Okasan me dijo, que el objetivo de estos exámenes es copiar sin ser vistos. Puedo usar el Rinnegan para detener el tiempo y podremos copiarles a otras personas.**_ _—_Ambos asintieron, era un plan sin fallas.

—1° No contestare preguntas—dijo Ibiki—Así que pongan atención desde ahora: El examen escrito será realizado con un sistema de reducción de puntos. Todos comenzaran con una puntuación perfecta de 10 puntos. Por cada pregunta que contesten mal, se les ira rebajando 1 punto. Así que si fallan en 3 su calificación final será de 7; 2° Los equipos aprobarán dependiendo de la calificación de los 3 integrantes.

— ¿¡Que!?—se quejó Sakura.

—A callar—dijo Ibiki—Yo tengo mis razones. Así que escuchen; 3° Los centinelas que ven allí, están para vigilar que nadie haga trampa. Por cada incidente que detecten, se le restaran 2 puntos al causante de la trampa. Les advierto, su vista es sumamente aguda. Y ellos pueden descalificarlos en cualquier momento. Si desean ser considerados Shinobi… demuéstrennos, de lo que es capaz un Shinobi excepcional.

—_Podemos hacerlo._ _—_Pensó Naruto, para luego mirar por la ventana—_ Sé que podemos…. —_Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros, tenía un vestido azul y desplegaba un par de alas_._ _—Mirai-zu ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ _—_Nadie veía a la Shinigami excepto Naruto, ella se acercó y le dijo

—Activa tu ojo de Shinigami, Naruto-Kun y posa tu mirada en ese muchacho que está allí—dijo Mirai-zu. Naruto así lo hiso.

—_Es un Jounin—_pensó Naruto. Mirai-zu voló y se posó en otro que también era un Jounin, eso era lo que le mostraban sus ojos de Shinigami. Naruto uso voz en su garganta y les dijo a Ino y Shikamaru—_**A 2 puestos de donde estamos sentados, hay un par de Jounin. El que está frente a la persona que tengo delante de mí. Y la persona que está sentada cerca de la salida de la derecha. Es a esos 2 que debemos copiarles.**_

—_**Es posible que ellos ya tengan las respuestas en sus hojas. En caso de ser a quienes hay que copiarles—**_dijo Shikamaru haciendo lo mismo que Naruto.

—La última pregunta, no les será dada hasta 15 minutos antes de que el examen llegue al final—dijo Ibiki—Tendrán una hora en total. Comiencen—Todos comenzaron a responder las preguntas.

Mirai-zu miraba en las hojas de los Jounin que estaban disfrazados y le soplaba a Naruto. Naruto llevaba Chacra a su lapicero y las respuestas aparecían como tinta mágica en los paneles de respuesta de Ino y Shikamaru. Ambos escribían tan rápido como podían.

—_Naruto-Kun tiene razón. La mayoría de estas preguntas son de calidad Jounin._ _Me pregunto cómo le haríamos si Naruto no estuviera copiándoles a esos 2 y pasándonos a nosotros la información—_pensó Ino.

—_Gracias Naruto. De no ser por ti, nosotros estaríamos ahogados. A lo mejor no pasaríamos, de no ser… —_pensó Shikamaru. Cuando se dispuso a escribir una Shuriken corto su lápiz.

—Perdóname, #55—dijo el Centinela hablándole a Shikamaru—la Shuriken iba para el #41

— _¿¡Que rayos!?—_Pensó el Genin— ¿¡Que rayos está pasando!?__

—Ya cometiste 5 errores. Adiós, fallaste el examen—dijo el Centinela.

—Candidato #23, fuera—dijo un Centinela.

—Candidato #27 y 43, fuera—dijo otro Centinela.

Mirai-Zu seguía soplándole a Naruto y él pasándoles sus respuestas a sus compañeros.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y comenzó a copiar los movimientos del lápiz de un Genin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino y Shikamaru seguían escribiendo mientras que las letras poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

—Candidatos 35 y 62, fuera—dijo un Centinela.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los minutos seguían pasando. Poco a poco el grupo fue bajando.

— ¡Muy bien! —Dijo Ibiki—Esta es la pregunta 10 y final… pero…. Antes de hacerles la última pregunta. Ha reglas más… estas reglas son únicamente para la pregunta 10. Escuchen atentamente. Y traten de no asustarse mucho… 1° Cada uno de ustedes, es libre de escoger si responder la 10 pregunta. Es su decisión.

— ¿Y cuál es el reto? —Pregunto Temari— ¿Qué pasa entonces si decidimos no contestar la 10° Pregunta?

—Si deciden no contestar—dijo Ibiki—Su equipo perderá automáticamente. Sin importar el simple hecho de que hayan llegado tan lejos. Si aceptan responder… pero responden incorrectamente. ¡Perderán la oportunidad de volver a hacer el examen Chunnin por siempre jamás!

—_**Naruto-Kun**_—comenzó a decirle Ritsuko—_**cálmate**_

—_**Estoy calmado… Ritsuko-chan. Mira a nuestro alrededor. Mira cuantos Genin son ya adultos. Muchos ya incluso superan los 18 años. Eso significa que él solo lo hace para asustarnos**__—_dijo Naruto mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Oiga usted—dijo Kiba poniéndose de pie—Eso es imposible. Aquí mismo hay mucha gente que ya antes a presentado el Examen antes.

—Yo no hice las reglas antes. Pero sí ahora mismo… Ahora si están listos… aquí está la última pregunta. Si no desean contestarla, levanten la mano.

Naruto levanto su mano pero luego golpeo la mesa, se puso de pie y dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si nosotros hemos podidos hacer este examen. Es porque merecemos ser Chunnin. Algún día, seré el mejor Jounin y luego seré Hokage. Ese es mi camino ninja y sé que muchos también están siguiendo sus sueños aquí mismo. Ninguno de los que seguimos aquí, retrocederemos—dijo Naruto. Dándoles confianza a todos.

—_Sorprendente_—pensó Ibiki—_Ese mocoso les está inculcando algo de valor a los demás. Quedan setenta y seis, más de los que creí. No veo titubear a nadie, creo que ya es tarde._ _—_Ibiki volteo a mirar a los Sensores, todos sonrieron y asintieron. —Todos ustedes… pasaron la primera parte del examen. Dejen que me explique. Namikaze Naruto. Tan bueno como su padre.

—El chico posee un Kekkei Genkai. Sea el que sea… va más allá del Byakugan y el Sharingan, lo hiso perfectamente—dijo uno de los Centinelas.

—Y les dio a sus compañeros las respuestas—dijo otro Centinela.

—Las primeras nueve eran difíciles, como lo pudieron haber notado. De hecho: Eran difíciles para cualquier Genin. Imagino que la mayoría de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta. El examen estaba diseñado para que copiaran, casi por obligación. Por supuesto esto hubiera sido inútil… a no ser que hubiera alguien a quien copiar. Entre ustedes hay algunos Jounin que ya sabían las respuestas y los disfrace entre ustedes—dijo Ibiki sonriente. Los Jounin saludaron a los Genin. Ino y Shikamaru le sonrieron a Naruto. Lo había hecho bien. Les hiso copiar a los correctos. —La información puede ser el éxito de una misión. Dependiendo de la Información que se recolecte—Ibiki se quitó la bandana, mostrando miles de cicatrices. —La última pregunta, les ponía entre la espada y la pared: Podían irse, aunque eso significara que todo su equipo reprobara o podían responderla. Sabiendo que si erraban, perderían su oportunidad de ser Chunnin. Todos ustedes, han logrado pasar la 1° Etapa. Buen trabajo, muy bien hecho… para todos.

— ¡Lo logramos! —grito Naruto, mientras que Ino lo abrazaba, Shikamaru se limitó a poner su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

—_El hijo de Lord Hokage es muy simpático _—pensó Ibiki con una sonrisa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

Algo quebró la ventana, una pancarta roja apareció y una voz femenina dijo

—No hay tiempo de celebrar—dijo Anko—Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y yo seré su 2° examinadora. Ibiki, no esperaba que pasaran tantos, creo que te suavizaste.

—Creí que mi tío Nagato le había advertido a mi padre, sobre poner a Anko-Sensei como examinadora—dijo Naruto entre dientes.

—Lo hice—dijo uno de los examinadores, se puso de pie mientras que se llevaba las manos al cuello y se quitaba una máscara. El cabello rojo de Nagato estaba tras esa mascara, todos quedaron con la boca por el suelo—Pero tu padre es un hueso duro de roer y no me creyó cuando le dije que a Anko le faltaba más de un tornillo.

— ¡Oye! —Dijo Anko— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy Uzumaki Nagato, soy el Cuñado de Minato y tío materno de Naruto—dijo Nagato presentándose.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

En la mañana todos estaban en las puertas del bosque de la muerte.

—Esta es la locación de la 2° fase del examen. Es la zona # 44 pero la llamamos el bosque de la muerte— Informo Anko—Examen evaluara sus instintos de supervivencia.

—_Supervivencia_—pensó Shikamaru—_Que aburrido_.

—El bosque tiene 44 puertas. Cada equipo entrara por una puerta y desde allí, deberán de encontrar algún equipo que posea el pergamino opuesto al suyo. Cuando tengan ambos pergaminos, vayan a la torre que está en medio del bosque—dijo Anko. Mientras sacaba un par de pergaminos de entre sus ropas—La misión consiste en una batalla al precio que sea para ponerles las manos a estos 2 pergaminos. Lucharan para obtener ambos pergaminos. Son 26. La mitad tendrá los pergaminos de la tierra y la otra mitad los del cielo. Tienen 5 días para conseguir los 2 pergaminos. Existen 2 formas en las cuales pueden ser descalificados: 1. Que no lleguen los 3 miembros del equipo a la torre con ambos pergaminos después de 5 días. 2. Que un integrante quede incapacitado o si el equipo pierde a un integrante. Eso será suficiente para perder. Aún más importante. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE debe de ver el contenido de los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru ya tenían su pergamino. Todos los equipos entraron en el bosque.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos, Naruto? —le pregunto Shikamaru. Naruto activo primero su Rinnegan y vio a un equipo no muy lejos de ellos. Pero antes de ir tras ese equipo, Mirai-zu apareció sonriente en una rama y le señalo a un grupo de ninjas de la lluvia

—Vayan por ellos Naruto-Kun—dijo Mirai-zu sonriéndole—Ellos tiene el pergamino que ustedes necesitan. Pero antes, les recorte la vida, así que ahora mismo están cansados.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El grupo de la Lluvia respiraba pesadamente.

— ¿Que…? ¿Que nos está pasando?—pregunto uno de los miembros mientras que los 3 respiraban pesadamente.

El equipo de Naruto llego hasta donde ellos estaban.

— ¡Ella dijo que estarían cansados! —excuso Shikamaru.

— ¡Es verdad! —Dijo Ino—A todo esto Naruto ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué nos está ayudando?

—Su nombre es Mirai-zu. Y es la hija de Shinigami-sama. Con el cual mi clan ha tenido una relación amistosa desde hace muchos años. Se podría decir que Mirai-zu está enamorada de mí—dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras les quitaba su pergamino.

—De… detente—dijo un miembro de la aldea de la lluvia. Los ojos azules de Naruto se volvieron carmesí, él vio un hilo blanco saliendo de los 3 Genin de la lluvia. Naruto alargo sus 2 manos y jalo los 3 hilos. Los 3 se convulsionaron y murieron. Naruto tomo el pergamino del Cielo.

—Ya tenemos el nuevo pergamino, salgamos de aquí, chicos—dijo Ino.

—Bien dicho, no podemos retrasarnos ahora que tenemos ambos pergaminos—dijo Shikamaru. Los 3 comenzaron a saltar entre los árboles, ya habían completado su misión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke y Sakura estaban ante Orochimaru. Quien aún tenía su traje de la mujer de la Hierba.

Sasuke estaba aterrado. Intento escapar de esa mujer, pero por más que retrocediera, más parecía que ella deseara matarlo a él. En eso miles de cuervos comenzaron a picotearla, haciéndola volver a su forma humana.

— ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? —pregunto la mujer mientras que los Cuervos comenzaban a devorarla viva.

—Hola chicos—dijo Chouji subido en la rama de un árbol, siendo asistido por Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru.

—Suficiente—dijo Naruto mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para alejar a los cuervos de esa extraña Kunoichi de la Hierba.

La Kunoichi volvió a atacarlo, alargando su cuello, pero cuando estuvo cara a cara con Naruto, vio que los ojos de Naruto no eran del todo humanas, 3 Colas de chacra la aprisionaron, impidiéndole atacarlo. Con sus uñas convertidas en Garras, le corto su largo su largo cuello, a la Kunoichi; la cual se alejó de él.

— ¿Chicos, están bien?—pregunto Ino, acercándose a Sakura, Sasuke y Chouji.

—Estamos vivos, gracias a ustedes—dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—Nada mal—dijo una voz masculina, los 2 equipos voltearon para ver de dónde venía la voz. Era esa Kunoichi, la cual se quitó la piel, como si fuera un disfraz. Era un hombre pálido, con ojos de serpiente y un par de marcas lila bajo sus ojos. Con sus manos hiso un sello de serpiente pero mucho más avanzado. Su cuello se estiro, para morder a Sasuke pero en ese instante se escuchó a 2 personas nombrando 2 Jutsus

—Katon: Dai Endan (Gran Misil Dirigido)

—Fujin: Kaze Yari (Lanza de Viento)

Una llamarada de fuego quemo a Orochimaru, pasando muy cerca del cuello de Sasuke.

—Orochimaru, volvemos a vernos—dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro vestido con una túnica negra de nubes rojas.

—Itachi Uchiha—dijo Orochimaru, mientras a Naruto, él había sido quien le había lanzado esa tecnica de viento—Ya nos volveremos a ver Sasuke. Y la próxima, el escuadrón de Akatsuki no estará cerca para protegerte.

—Shikamaru, Ino. Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino—dijo Naruto.

—Vamos—dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y se le pasaba la parálisis del miedo—Ya tenemos el pergamino de ese tipo… Orochimaru—dijo mostrando el pergamino.

Los equipo iban saltando entre las ramas, pudieron llegar a la torre. Luego de leer el poema, resolvieron abrir los pergaminos. Ante ellos estaban Iruka y Kakashi, quienes les hablaron de lo que pudo haberles pasado de haberles abrir los pergaminos antes de tiempo.

—Una cosa más, chicos, no se presionen en el 3° Examen. Intenten disfrutarlo—pidió Iruka.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

Todos los novatos de Konoha, estaban allí.

Minato comenzó con algo parecido a un discurso

—Antes de seguir, hay algo sobre el pasado examen que necesitan comprender. Los exámenes son… La representación de las batallas entre las naciones aliadas—dijo Minato

— ¿Y que se supone que significa, Lord Hokage? —pregunto Tenten

—Si analizamos nuestra historia… todas las naciones que ahora son aliadas. Alguna vez fueron naciones vecinas, que continuamente peleaban unas con otra por el poder. Para evitar la pérdida de bajas innecesarias, estas eligieron a los mejores de sus respectivas naciones, para luchar contra los otros de otras naciones—explico Minato.

—Bueno, pero entonces… ¿para qué estamos haciendo esto? —pregunto Naruto—No estamos eligiendo a un Chunnin para enviarlo a una guerra ¿Verdad?

—En este examen se busca a un Chunnin digno de ser un verdadero Shinobi. Pero esa no es toda la historia: Estos exámenes les permiten a los Shinobi llevar el orgullo de su nación sobre sus espaldas y luchar contra otros ninja por sus propias vidas—dijo Minato—En la 3° fase de los exámenes, vendrán señores feudales de todas las naciones, ellos podrían solicitar la ayuda de los Shinobis más calificados y capacitados en algunas misiones.

—Pero entonces ¿Para qué debemos de arriesgar nuestras vidas? —pregunto Kiba.

—Para demostrar su fortaleza; Kiba. La fortaleza de un Shinobi es la fortaleza de su Aldea y la de su aldea, es la fortaleza de su nación—dijo Minato—Escuchen atentamente, les diré lo que harán en el 3° examen.

—Lord Hokage *Tos* Le pido *Tos* que me permita hablar antes de eso, mi nombre es Gekko Hayate, designado como el examinador del 3° Examen—dijo Hayate—Me alegra conocerlos a todos, necesito que todos hagan algo, antes del 3° examen. Debemos de hacer un examen preliminar, antes de continuar con el real.

— ¿¡Preliminar!? —grito Shikamaru

—He… disculpe, Hayate-Sensei ¿Por qué debemos de hacer un Examen Preliminar? ¿Por qué no podemos seguir todos si ya completamos los 2 exámenes anteriores?

—En vista de que este año, los otros 2 exámenes podrían haber sido muy fáciles, debemos de hacer un examen preliminar. Todos los que pasen a la 3° Ronda, deben de estar en una excelente condición física *Tos* *Tos* *Tos* *Tos*—dijo Hayate, mientras su tos parecía empeorar.

—_Hablando de estar en una excelente condición física_—pensó Ino.

—Disculpen... como decía, si alguno de ustedes no se siente optimo, este es el momento de retirarse—dijo Hayate.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

Los combates comenzaron. Todos fueron a los niveles superiores, mientras que Sasuke se enfrentaba a Yoroi.

Naruto activo su Rinnegan, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se dio cuenta de que ese tal Yoroi estaba extrayendo el Chacra de Sasuke.

Sasuke le lanzo un par de patadas, que claramente eran copias del Taijutsu de Lee. Sasuke debió de haber estado viendo su enfrentamiento desde algún punto y pudo copiar el Taijutsu de Lee, al igual que lo había hecho él.

Sin embargo Sasuke perdió el encuentro.

—Oye, Kakashi—dijo Naruto, desactivando su Rinnegan—Sasuke perdió—dijo señalándolo con su pulgar.

Luego, fue el turno de Tenten, de enfrentarse a Temari. Naruto no presto atención a dicho encuentro, puesto que estaba hablando con Ino

Tenten perdió el encuentro, Naruto se acercó a ella y la curo lo mejor que pudo.

—Tenten necesita ayuda, Gai-Sensei—dijo Naruto, en eso los paramédicos llegaron para llevársela.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::**

Llego el enfrentamiento entre Kiba y Naruto.

Ambos bajaron al punto de encuentro.

— ¡Comiencen!—dijo Hayate.

Kiba golpeo a Naruto en la cara, pero lo único que consiguió fue ladear el rostro de Naruto un poco.

— ¿¡Pero que…!?—ninguno de los presentes salía de su sorpresa, el puño de Kiba no le hiso nada a Naruto. Naruto le pego en la cara a Kiba, mandándolo al otro lado de la estancia.

—Así que lucharemos enserio ¿He? —pregunto Naruto sarcástico.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

—No me gusta para nada, el tono de voz de Naruto—dijo Kushina mirando a su marido.

—Relájate, Kushina-chan—dijo Minato con una sonrisa—Naruto sabe que no debe de pasarse con Kiba.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

Naruto hiso las señas de invocación.

—Jutsu de Invocación—Una parda de Cuervos aparecieron, los ojos antes azules de Naruto se volvieron de color carmesí.

Kiba alzo la vista, solo para ver como miles de cuervos comenzaban a picotearlos a él y a Akamaru.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

Kiba y Akamaru formaron 2 tornados, mientras que iban hacia Naruto.

De la nada aparecieron 6 Clones de Naruto, que no eran clones perfectos, sino que cada uno tenía algo que lo distinguía de los otros 5.

Los 7 "Naruto" atacaron a Kiba con una tecnica Futton, dejándolo en el suelo.

Kiba comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero los 7 lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿¡Alguien quiere explicarme que carajos esta pasando!? —exigió el Hokage una explicación.

—Se llaman los 6 caminos—dijo Nagato mirando la paliza que su sobrino le daba al muchacho— El Camino Deva: otorga la habilidad de manipular la gravedad; El Camino Animal: otorga la habilidad de invocar a varias criaturas; El Camino Preta: otorga la habilidad de absorber cualquier ataque a base de chacra; El Camino Humano: otorga la habilidad de extraer el alma de una persona e incluso leer su mente durante el proceso. Es el Naruto original y el marionetista; El Camino Asura: otorga la habilidad de convocar y usar una armadura mecánica, que permite crear miembros y armas robóticas; El Camino Naraka: otorga dos habilidades principales: resucitación e interrogación; El Camino Externo: otorga la habilidad de controlar la vida y la muerte, ósea la capacidad de revivir a los muertos.

— ¿Te rindes? —preguntaron los 7 caminos de Naruto. El original (El Camino Humano) chasqueo sus dedos y los demás desaparecieron.

—El ganador es… Uzumaki Naruto, de la aldea del Remolino—dijo Hayate.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::**

Rock Lee se enfrentó a Gaara, pero la protección de Gaara era extremadamente buena, Lee consiguió atacar a Gaara hasta romper su armadura, pero al usar su Loto Invertido, Gaara transformo su calabaza en arena para amortiguar su caída.

—No te perdonare por lastimarme—dijo Gaara, estirando su mano, para atrapar a Lee, cuando estuvo a punto de capturarlo.

Naruto se interpuso, comenzó a hacer sellos a una gran velocidad

—Naruto, hazte a un lado—dijo Lee

—Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego) —De la boca de Naruto salió una llama lila que transformo la arena de Gaara en cristal.

— ¿¡Cómo le hiso ese Baka para transformar la arena en cristal!? —grito histérica Sakura, todos los que estaban a su alrededor la reprocharon, diciéndole que como hablaba así del hijo de lord Hokage.

—Ese Jutsu de fuego, es aún mayor que el mío—dijo Sasuke mientras sostenía con fuerza la baranda, sus celos hacia Naruto eran cada vez más grandes, Sasuke miro a Kakashi y sin decirle ni una palabra él entendió, por lo cual asintió.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::**

—Gaara, ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Temari.

—Madre no me habla, tiene mucho miedo de ese Ninja. Dice que mi tía esta con ese ninja—dijo Gaara. Todos extendieron que hablaba de Shukaku, se refería a que ese chico era también un Jinchuriki y que resguardaba a otra Biju. Pero ¿Qué tan poderosa era la Biju de ese muchacho?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::**

—Kurenai-Sensei—comenzó a preguntar Ino— ¿Usted cree que Naruto-Kun solo con ver un Jutsu y copiarlo con su Rinnegan, pueda asimilar todas sus fases?

—Así es Ino—hablo Nagato—Eso es exactamente lo que hace el Rinnegan. Copias una tecnica y al instante, asimilas todas sus variantes, a pesar de que veas solo la tecnica más débil, las asimilas todas al instante. El Rinnegan es el Dojutsu máximo por excelencia. Es como el Sharingan del Clan Uchiha. En el cual copias un Jutsu. En lo que falla el Sharingan es que solo copia ESE Jutsu que acabas de ver. El Rinnegan copia ese y todas sus variantes. No existe ningún otro Dojutsu mejor que el Rinnegan. Ninguno que pueda superarlo.

**(No nos importa mucho si ese no es el funcionamiento real del Rinnegan)**


	7. Entrenamiento Doble: Raikiri y Chidory

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.**

**Lo que haremos en este Capítulo. Sera para causar un efecto domino en la mente de Sasuke.**

Kakashi se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage. De su ex-Sensei.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Lord Hokage? —pregunto Kakashi mientras leía **Icha Icha Violencia**

—Mira detrás de ti, Kakashi—el Jounin se dio la vuelta, a sus espaldas estaban Naruto y Sasuke—Kakashi, deseo que les enseñes a ambos el Chidory—Kakashi volteo a mirar a su Sensei.

—Pero… Lord Hokage… Naruto no es mi estudiante —Intento excusarse Kakashi.

—Todos ellos tienen un mes, para ponerse en forma para la 3° etapa del Examen Chunnin. Tu les enseñaras el Chidory—dijo Minato mirándolo a los ojos —Tendrás algunos Anbus encima de ti para vigilarte de que hagas lo que ordeno.

—No serán necesarios, Lord Hokage, vámonos, chicos—dijo Kakashi. Los 3 desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Aparecieron los 3 en un bosque.

—Miren los sellos chicos—Buey, Liebre, Mono, Dragón, Rata, Pájaro, Buey, Serpiente, Perro, Tigre, Mono—Luego, pongan su otra mano alrededor de la mano con la cual tomaran el Chidory concentren su Chacra y…—Kakashi miro al Uchiha y al Uzumaki. —_Bien hecho chicos._ _—_Luego, les hablo en voz alta, mientras señalaba una piedra—Ahora, con su Chidory, quiero que ambos destruyan esa piedra—Ambos salieron a toda velocidad y golpearon la piedra. El cráter de Sasuke era realmente grande.

—Parece ser que gane… Namikaze—dijo Sasuke sonriendo para luego mirar el cráter hecho por Naruto. El Cráter era mucho más grande, el Chidory de Naruto era mucho más destructivo.

—_Lo sabía_—dijo Kakashi caminando hacia Naruto, ignorando de paso a Sasuke—Naruto… conseguiste hacer algo mucho más grande que el Chidory… buen trabajo, inténtalo con estos sellos: Buey, Liebre y Mono—Naruto hiso los 3 sellos y tomo su mano con la otra, luego, corrió hacia una piedra de un tamaño mucho mayor que la anterior. Un gran humo se formó, cuando el humo se hiso a un lado, la piedra ya no estaba allí. —Se llama Raikiri, pero es mucho más peligroso.

—Lo note… Kakashi-Sensei. De no haber activado mi Rinnegan, fácilmente podría ser un blanco fácil para un enemigo—dijo Naruto mirando su mano.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron a los ojos, como si ambos estuvieran en una competencia por quien sería el mejor.

—Oye tu—dijo Sasuke caminando hacia Naruto. Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y Sasuke lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa pero en ese instante, Naruto lo encerró en un Genjutsu para que lo soltara y se alejara de él, luego deshizo el Genjutsu y Sasuke se encontró a varios metros de Naruto, en ese instante, Sasuke siguió con sus reclamos— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas asimilado el Chidory tan rápido, si solo llevamos una hora entrenando?

—Porque el Chacra de Naruto-Sama es muy grande. Es algo normal en los Uzumaki, el hecho de que su Chacra sea mucho más grande que el Chacra del promedio, por eso mismo, enseñarle el Chidory sería una pérdida de Chacra, así que le enseñe el Raikiri, que es más grande que el Chidory y su alcance también es grande. Es solo para que su Chacra no se desborde—explico Kakashi. Luego de un par de minutos dijo—Ahora. He marcado un par de rocas con un par de lianas. Ambas rocas están bajando de esta montaña. Ustedes deben de concentrar Chacra en sus pies para que la gravedad no les haga caerse. Deben de golpear con sus técnicas las rocas ¿Entendido?

Concentraron Chacra en sus pies, luego hicieron los seños de sus respectivas técnicas, corrieron y comenzaron a mandar Chacra a sus pies para que la velocidad no les fuera ganando, al ver las rocas; Sasuke tomo una decisión, cambio la trayectoria de su Chidory y fue contra Naruto; Naruto al percatarse de esto, se cambió con el Camino animal y lo recargo con el Raikiri: Cabello corto, tenía su cabello tapando uno de sus ojos y vestía de azul.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta del cambio de Naruto con el clon animal, sino hasta que lo golpeo con el Chidory, la descarga eléctrica del Camino animal golpeo a Sasuke y lo electrocuto a él.

Sasuke alzó su mirada, el Naruto de azul acababa de desaparecer y a un par de metros más allá, la roca de Naruto se transformó en una pequeña montaña de escombros, en comparación con la gran roca que hubo hasta hace pocos minutos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke caminaba a su casa, de camino se encontró con su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, quien tenía su Yukata ensangrentado. Sasuke alcanzo a ver una Katana, que su padre intentaba ocultar. Por esto mismo, comenzó a preocuparse ¿Qué habría hecho su padre?

—Hola hijo—le saludo su padre con su "humor" de siempre— ¿Qué tal te fue el día de hoy?

—Bien—dijo Sasuke. Sabía que a su padre en realidad no le interesaba nada de lo que él hiciera, sabía que nada de lo que hiciera, jamás sería suficiente para su padre—Papá, he tenido una pregunta, rondándome en la cabeza desde hace un par de días: ¿Por qué mi hermano se unió a Akatsuki?

—Porque tu hermano solo piensa en ser un héroe ante los ojos del mundo—dijo Fugaku —Anda, entra a la casa, de seguro tu madre ya tiene la cena lista—Sasuke abrió la puerta de la casa, lo vio ante sus ojos, fue una imagen que jamás se borraría de su cabeza: Su madre: Mikoto en el suelo, a simple vista estaba muerta, una herida producida por una Katana, algo hiso "Clic" en su mente: Fugaku fuera de casa + Yukata ensangrentado + Katana en mano + Ambición por el Mangekyou Sharingan.

—_Sasuke_—dijo la voz de su madre—_Corre_—Fugaku se veía molesto, le vio sacar su Katana, claramente planeaba rematar a su madre y luego matarlo a él. En ese instante, en el cual la adrenalina se apodero de él, consiguió despertar el Sharingan.

— ¡No! —dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a hacer los sellos para el Chidory, a una gran velocidad: Buey, Liebre, Mono, Dragón, Rata, Pájaro, Buey, Serpiente, Perro, Tigre y Mono; los Rayos aparecieron en la mano del joven Uchiha. Quien, sin pensarlo, ataco a su padre. Fugaku saco su Katana y ataco a su hijo.

Desde el lugar donde Mikoto estaba tirada, vio como si Fugaku hubiera matado a Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! —grito Mikoto desesperada. En eso, un gran Chacra llega a sus ojos, ella sabía lo que debía de hacer ahora—Mangekyou Sharingan—Los ojos de color negro de Mikoto se volvieron rojos con 3 líneas negras: una línea recta y 2 líneas inferiores diagonales.

Sasuke también entendió el significado del Chacra que estaba llegando a sus ojos —Mangekyou Sharingan— sus ojos se volvieron negros con un hexagrama rojo.

Fugaku escupió Sangre por su boca. Sasuke lo había atravesado por el pecho. Los rayos en la mano de Sasuke desaparecieron y él saco su mano del pecho de su padre, quien se desplomo en el suelo, sin vida.

Sasuke estaba quieto en su lugar, comenzó a llorar, al ver el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo. Mikoto se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo, Sasuke se desplomo en los brazos de su madre. Ambos lloraron amargamente.

En eso, se escucha un grito

— ¡No! —Sasuke y Mikoto conocen esa voz, era Itachi. El Uchiha y su amigo Shisui entraron en la mansión Uchiha. Itachi vio el cuerpo de su padre y vio a su hermano y su madre vivos, Itachi comienza a respirar mas tranquilo—Okasan, Otōto ¿Están bien?

—S… Si—dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a llorar, los Mangekyou se desactivaron en los ojos de ambos—Estamos vivos, de suerte.

—Itachi—dijo Shisui poniendo su mano en el hombro de Itachi—Cuéntales, lo que encontró Ambu y Akatsuki. Te veo mañana.

—Alto hay… Shisui. Tú me ayudaras a contar esto—dijo Itachi serio.

—Bien—dijo Shisui. Ambos amigos, ayudaron aponer de pie a Sasuke y a Mikoto, los 3 se sientan en el comedor —Fugaku y los ancianos del clan, deseaban usar a Kyubi para poner a la aldea entre la Espada y la Pared. Pero primero, Fugaku necesitaba conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan.

—Mi padre—dijo escupiendo el titulo paternal—Deseaba controlar a Naruto-Sama, bueno a Kyubi… para destruir la aldea y tomar el poder de esta. Pero nos enteramos muy tarde. No teníamos tiempo de proteger el clan y detener a mi padre al mismo tiempo. —Itachi se pasó una mano por el cabello y volteo a mirar a su madre —Me sorprende que mamá este viva y que ambos hubieran despertado el Mangekyou Sharingan. —Le sonrió a Sasuke y puso una mano en su hombro—Defendiste a mamá. Muy bien Otōto, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Oye Itachi, enterremos a tu Otosan—dijo Shisui. Ambos amigos enterraron a su padre en una fosa común.

—Tenemos que avisarle a Lord Hokage—dijo Itachi—También debemos de hacernos cargo de los ancianos, antes de…—Itachi deja de hablar pues escuchan los gritos de los ancianos del clan. Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui y Sasuke corrieron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Llegaron a un edificio del Distrito Uchiha donde trabajaban los ancianos del clan. Al entrar, vieron a la guardia del Hokage matando a los ancianos.

— ¿¡Que creen que hacen!? —pregunto un anciano furioso. El ultimo que quedaba vivo.

—Ustedes conspiraron en contra de Konoha, Lord Hokage y su vida—dijo el Anbu mientras ejecutaba al hombre. El Anbu vio a los miembros principales del Clan (Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke) y dijo—Mikoto-Sama. Lord Hokage desea verla mañana a primera hora en su despacho, para que usted ocupe el lugar de su marido, en el consejo.

—Acabo de quedar viuda, en realidad—dijo Mikoto. El Anbu se le quedo viendo, asintió y desapareció.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

Sasuke llego al campo de entrenamiento, vio varios árboles y rocas destrozadas. Lógicamente Naruto llevaba toda la mañana allí. Eso le hiso sentirse celoso.

—Dobe, Kakashi-Sensei, deseo que ambos vean algo—dijo Sasuke.

—Hola Teme ¿Qué quieres que veamos? —pregunto curioso Naruto.

Sasuke saco la Katana, realizo los sellos del Chidory y recargo la Katana con el Chidory.

—Lo llame: Chidory Nagashi—dijo Sasuke

—Wow, ¡Sorprendente Sasuke, bien hecho! —dijo Naruto. Eso descoloco a Sasuke ¿Eso era todo lo que le diría? ¿"Sorprendente", "Bien Hecho"? ¿Por qué él no intentaba hacer algo para demostrar que era el mejor? Naruto comenzó a hacer los sellos el Raikiri tomo la forma de 4 aspas—Raiton: Raikiri Shuriken (Es lo mismo que el **Futton: Rasen Shuriken** pero con elemento Rayo) Eso recompuso a Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke, luego probaron a caminar sobre el agua. Al finalizar el día ambos estaban mojados y enojados con Kakashi.

—Es todo por hoy chicos—dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer. Ambos tomaron caminos separados, cada uno a para su casa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Sorprendente Sasuke. Bien hecho_—las palabras de aprecio de Naruto no dejaban de rondar su cabeza —_A Naruto, no le interesa saber cuál de los 2 era mejor. No le interesaba poner a prueba el hecho de que su Raikiri fuera mejor que mi Chidory._

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos cuando vio ante él a Orochimaru, Sasuke saco su Katana y se puso en guardia.

—No he venido a luchar. Sasuke—dijo Orochimaru, con sus manos en la espalda, clara señal de que no deseaba luchar contra él. O por el contrario, tenía algo oculto. Sasuke activo su Mangekyou Sharingan —Vaya, vaya... vaya—comenzó a decir Orochimaru—Así que has despertado tu Mangekyou Sharingan, me sorprendes Uchiha Sasuke. Debes de tener cuidado Sasuke. Mucho cuidado durante la 3° Etapa del examen Chunnin—Orochimaru se rio con los labios cerrados, mientras mostraba una sonrisa maligna —La 3° etapa será…—Orochimaru no pudo seguir hablando, vio el Chidory y la Katana de Sasuke. Cayó al suelo, mientras le sonreía—Sorprendente. Eres…sorprendente. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a mejorar. Porque, mientras que estés cerca de Kakashi y del hijo de Minato, entonces no podrás desarrollar tu estilo…—No siguió hablando, puesto que fue electrocutado por el Chidory Nagashi.

—Ese fue mi Chidory Nagashi y no creo que desees verlo de nuevo—Sasuke activo su Mangekyou Sharingan—Amaterasu. —Orochimaru estaba en el suelo, mientras comenzaba a quemarse por las llamas negras, poco a poco. Sasuke siguió hablando— Naruto es mi amigo y no permitiré que vuelvas a…—Miles de bolas de arcilla comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, mientras golpear a Orochimaru y se pegaban a su piel.

Un hombre de cabello largo y rubio, que vestía con un atuendo negro de nubes rojas, estaba atacando a Orochimaru.

—Deidara—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Orochimaru. Antes de explotar por obra de la arcilla explosiva de Deidara.

—Uchiha Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Deidara.

—Estoy bien, Deidara-San—dijo Sasuke.

—Avisa al Hokage sobre la aparición de Orochimaru y luego vete a casa—ordeno Deidara. Sasuke creo un clon de Sombras que fue a dar el aviso, mientras que él se iba a su casa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

—Lord Hokage, soy un clon de Sasuke. Solo vine, para avisarle que Orochimaru y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento. Deidara, de Akatsuki me salvo la vida—dijo el clon de Sasuke.

—De acuerdo. Buen trabajo Sasuke—dijo Minato.


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de comenzar. Queríamos hablarles sobre nuestra nueva cuenta:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la Historia.**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Mirai-zu y Akashi**

Naruto caminaba por Konoha. Tenía que reunirse con Kurenai, Shikamaru e Ino. Cuando iba de camino. Poco a poco, los aldeanos y algunos Shinobis lo iban rodeando.

—_**Naruto-Kun. Según parece, desean ponerte a prueba—**_dijo Ritsuko. Naruto dejo salir las garras en su mano derecha. Mientras que activaba el Rinnegan, entro en un callejón.

Por lo general, esa era una situación en la cual él, sería la víctima. Pero no lo seria en esta oportunidad.

Naruto llego al final del callejón, se dio la vuelta y pregunto:

— ¿Quién será el primero? —pregunto con una sonrisa mientras dejaba ver su Rinnegan. Todos los aldeanos y los Shinobis se sorprendieron.

— ¡El Rinnegan! —grito un Jounin—¡EL DEMONIO TIENE EL RINNEGAN!

— ¡Shinra Tensei! —grito Naruto. Una gran parte de los Aldeanos y Shinobis fueron repelidos y con sus espaldas golpearon a los demás. —Ojo de Shinigami— Luego sus ojos cambiaron del Rinnegan, a un color Carmesí. Naruto vio los nombres de todos los presentes junto con su esperanza de vida. De todos salían unos hilos de color blanco. Naruto agarro los hilos de todos los presentes y los jalo con fuerza, hasta romper los hilos, todos murieron en el acto. —Kamui—Naruto se dejó adsorber el agujero negro

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego apareció frente a sus compañeros y su Sensei. Todos 4, se encontraban en un pequeño bosque.

— ¿Dónde estabas Naruto? —pregunto Shikamaru.

—Algunos aldeanos y Shinobis deseaban apalearme pensando que yo soy Kyubi. Me temo que tuve que hacer uso de mi Rinnegan y mi ojo de Shinigami —explico Naruto como si fuera algo normal.

—De acuerdo, chicos—dijo Kurenai apareciendo ante sus 3 estudiantes, mientras ponía un reloj que sonaría al medio día, luego saco un bote de pintura y un pincel—Es hora de entrenar. Hoy, deberán de trabajar los 3 juntos, para encontrar un cascabel. Si lo encuentran antes del mediodía. Los llevare a comer al mejor restaurante de Konoha. —Eso no sonaba tan mal, incluso sería una buena recompensa— Pero, deberán de mostrarme su mano—Los 3 extendieron sus manos, Kurenai les aplico un sello en sus manos—Estos sellos disminuirán la cantidad de Chacra que podrán usar. Ahora. —dijo Kurenai, mientras mordía su dedo e invocaba a 3 Camaleones— Ustedes 3, deben de escapar y no dejarse atrapar por estos 3 Camaleones, mientras que encuentran el Cascabel—Los 3 Camaleones se mimetizaron con el lugar, mientras que los 3 Genin salían corriendo.

Shikamaru dejo a un Camaleón fuera de combate, pero fue atrapado por la lengua de otro Camaleón.

Ino y Naruto se ocultaron, escalando un Árbol sumamente alto. Ambos llegaron al nido de un ave gigante, pero no se habían dado cuenta de esto.

—Shikamaru fue capturado por los camaleones—dijo Ino sacando un poco la cabeza. Vio a Shikamaru sobre la espalda de un Camaleón, con la lengua del camaleón enredado en su cuerpo.

En eso, un Roc (Un ave rapaz de un tamaño descomunal, de la mitología Árabe) Se posó en el nido. Naruto e Ino gritaron al ver el ave posarse en el nido. El ave les miro fijamente.

— ¿Ritsuko? —dijo el ave, al reconocer algunos rasgos de la Kitsune en Naruto. Ritsuko apareció al lado de Naruto e Ino. Si para Ino, tener frente a ella a un ave gigante que podía hablar era demasiado. Ver a Kyubi de seguro le haría perder el conocimiento.

—Nos volvemos a ver después de tantos siglos, Akashi—dijo Ritsuko sonriéndole. La Águila Roc, fue envuelta por una luz. Naruto, Ino y Ritsuko se cubrieron por la luz. Cuando la luz dejo de brillar. Ante ellos, había una mujer de cabello castaño que vestía de blanco. —Veo que no te ha ido tan mal—dijo Akashi mirando fijamente a Naruto—Incluso es muy apuesto.

—**Oye, oye ¡Oye! ¡Si te le acercas aunque sea un centímetro más, terminaras por ser mi almuerzo!** —gritaron al unísono Ino y Ritsuko.

—Ritsuko—comenzó a hablar Akashi—Tu clan me ayudo en el pasado. Permíteme pagarte aquella ayuda. Dándole a Naruto un contrato de invocación.

—Naruto ya tiene el contrato del ojo del Shinigami de Mirai-zu y sus cuervos—dijo Ritsuko.

—Bueno Ritsuko ¿Qué te parece si les doy a Naruto-Kun y a su novia mi contrato? —pregunto Akashi.

—Me parece bien—dijo Ritsuko sonriente. En el hombro izquierdo de Naruto e Ino apareció el tatuaje de un Águila. En ese instante, Ino vio algo brillante en el nido de Akashi.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —dijo Ino, mientras recogía el objeto. Era el Cascabel—Es el cascabel ¿Cómo llego hasta acá?

—El Cascabel estaba atado a esta aguja—dijo Akashi mostrado una aguja realmente grande. Luego, Akashi les ayudo a bajar del nido. Ritsuko volvió al cuerpo de Naruto. Y ambos fueron corriendo donde su Sensei. Naruto e Ino llegaron y mostraron el cascabel.

— ¡Muy bien hecho! —les felicito Kurenai—Vamos a comer chicos.

—Sí, Sensei—dijeron Naruto e Ino.

Mientras que Ino y Naruto se alejaban en compañía de su Sensei, un graznido monstruoso libero a Shikamaru de la lengua del Camaleón.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntaron Shikamaru y Kurenai asustados.

—Una amiga de Kyubi—dijo Naruto. Shikamaru y Kurenai, decidieron que no deseaban saber nada más.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya se había pasado el mes. Era hora de la 3° etapa del examen Chunnin. Naruto noto, el olor a Kitsune y sabía que no era Ritsuko.

—_**Rit-chan ¿Por qué huele tanto a Kitsune?**_ —pregunto Naruto telepáticamente.

— _**¿Recuerdas que tu padre dijo que era posible un golpe de estado por culpa de Danzo y Hiashi?**_ —pregunto Ritsuko telepáticamente. Naruto asintió—_**En este preciso instante hay muchos Kitsune, que son mis súbditos en el Reino Kitsune. Los llame para nos ayuden.**_

—_**Entonces… ¿Están listos para defender Konoha?**_ _**—**_Pregunto Naruto.

—_**Exactamente, Naruto-Kun —**_dijo Ritsuko sonriente.

Naruto llego al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la 3° etapa del examen Chunnin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto. Nagato y Konan estaban reunidos con los consejeros. Tanto los del Hokage, como los del consejo Civil y el consejo Shinobi.

—Aprovechando que estamos reunidos. Desearía hacer los trámites para mi entrada al consejo y dejar en el olvido el intento de destrucción de mi clan. A manos de Danzo y las otras aldeas —dijo Nagato tranquilo

—Además, deseo de que entiendan que Naruto no pertenecerá a Konoha él solo está presentado el Examen Chunnin—dijo Konan.

—Imposible —dijo uno de los consejeros Civiles—Ese monstruo nos pertenece. Él debe de ser convertido en un arma con la ayuda de Danzo... —Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, una Shuriken de papel le había cortado la cabeza a uno de los consejeros.

—Es verdad, Naruto volverá a Uzushiogakure luego de su aprobación como Chunnin en estos exámenes—dijo Minato tranquilo, mientras miraba a su cuñado—Según tengo entendido Nagato. Tú entrenaras a Naruto una vez que hayan vuelto a Uzushiogakure ¿Verdad?

—Exactamente, Minato—dijo Nagato.

—Suena bien para mí—dijo Minato despreocupado

—Minato ella mato uno de los consejeros ¿No harás nada? ¿Los dejaras impunes?—pregunto Koharu.

—Me hare cargo de todo esto, cuando hayan finalizado estos exámenes—dijo Minato.

—Debo de recordarles a todos ustedes que Kyubi siempre ha estado en nuestro clan—dijo Nagato— Además. Naruto la libero, por lo cual no conseguirán nada intentado herirla.

— ¿Por qué hablas de una mujer? —pregunto uno de los consejeros civiles—No recuerdo a ninguna mujer en lo que llevamos en esta reunión.

—Permítanme presentarles a Ritsuko, también conocida como Kyubi—dijo Nagato. De un tornado rojo, apareció Ritsuko—Danzo hiso un gesto y miles de Anbus de Raíz rodearon a Ritsuko.

— ¡Raiton no Katana! (Katana Rayo) —se escuchó desde algún lugar, Naruto entro con un rayo en sus manos con la forma de una Katana. Antes de que los Anbus de Raíz pudieran moverse, él los decapito a todos.

—Hola, Amor— le saludo Ritsuko.

—Hola mi Kuīn ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Naruto. Ritsuko asintió.

(Kuīn es Reina en Japonés)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Danzo—comenzó a decir Minato—Naruto posee el Rinnegan—Esto dejo a todos los consejos temblando ¿Cómo era posible que ese mocoso tuviera el Rinnegan? —Naruto puso en Jaque a Konoha desde el primer día en que llego a aquí. Te advierto, Danzo. Que si vuelves a atacarlo a él o a Ritsuko. Yo me cruzare de brazos mientras que mi hijo destruye la aldea. ¿Has entendido?

En eso, apareció una Zorra de menor tamaño. Ritsuko se agacho y la zorra le dijo algo al oído a Ritsuko.

—Bueno Minato—dijo Ritsuko mirándolo—Puedes irte despidiendo de tu hermosa Konoha.

— ¿Y ahora que paso? —pregunto Minato angustiado.

—Danzo tiene a varios miembros del clan Uzumaki en las mazmorras de su base de Raíz—dijo Ritsuko.

— ¿¡Que!? —exclamo Minato furioso—Ambus—Miles de Ambus aparecieron y apresaron a Danzo.

—No te preocupes por nada Danzo—hablo Naruto, mientras sonreía maléficamente y con el Rinnegan activado—Mis 6 caminos, junto a los zorros que Ritsuko-chan mando a llamar, ya se están librando de tus Ambus. Aquellos que colocaste en los refugios y en los otros lugares por seguridad ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban preparados para dar inicio a la última fase de los exámenes. Todos los que presentaban los exámenes se encontraban en la arena.

— ¿Dónde crees que este Sasuke, Sakura? —le pregunto Chouji.

—No lo sé, Chouji—dijo Sakura—Solo espero que este bien.

—Los Exámenes darán inicio—dijo Hayate antes de ser interrumpido por su tos—El primer encuentro *tos* será entre *tos* *tos* Neji Hyuga de Konoha y Namikaze Naruto del Remolino.

—No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí—comenzó a decir Neji—Deberías…—Antes de poder seguir hablando, se escuchó a Naruto nombrar un Jutsu

—Futton: Kuro yajirushi no Kaze (Flechas de Viento Negro) — Un gran número de flechas negras volaron hacia Neji, por lo que tuvo que esquivarlas.

— ¿¡Que!? —Exclamo Neji aterrado, pero lo disimulo— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido realizar un Jutsu sin necesidad de hacer sellos?

—Es gracias al entrenamiento que mi tío Nagato me ha dado—dijo Naruto mientras hacía sellos a una gran velocidad—Ryu Kuroi Kaze (Dragón de Viento Negro) Naruto extendió su mano derecha hacia Neji y de su mano salió lo que parecía ser un proyectil con la forma de un dragón. Neji salto, pero aun así el proyectil le golpeo en la pierna derecha.

—Neji ha perdido el combate —dijo Gai.

— ¿A qué se refiere Gai-Sensei? —pregunto Tenten.

—Veras Tenten. Neji depende de 2 cosas para ganar una batalla: Su Byakugan y su Taijutsu. Pero Naruto lo está atacando con Jutsus de larga distancia. Si no puede acercarse a él. No podrá ganar este encuentro—dijo Gai.

Naruto le lanzo un par de Shurikens y Neji uso el Kaiten.

—_Muy bien Neji_—pensó Naruto—_Estas haciendo justo lo que yo deseo que hagas. _

En eso, una gran cantidad de Shurikens se dirigieron hacia Naruto. Quien dirigió Chacra a sus manos y repelió las Shurikens girando sobre su propio eje.

— ¿Qué…? —Comenzó a decir Hiashi— ¿Cómo es posible que un miembro de un clan completamente externo al clan Hyuga pueda realizar el Kaiten? ¡Ese niño ni siquiera debería de ser capaz de hacer eso! —Hiashi desapareció y reapareció al lado del Hokage—Lord Hokage ¿Cómo es posible que su hijo pueda realizar esa tecnica?

—Es gracias al Rinnegan de Naruto—dijo Nagato—Ustedes recordaran que Neji uso el Kaiten durante las preliminares ¿Verdad? Pues fue justo en ese instante.

—Ya me estoy cansando de esto Neji —dijo Naruto —Así que terminare con este encuentro, al igual que una obra de teatro—Naruto comenzó a realizar sellos— Obertura: Susanoo—Un guerrero espiritual se mostró en el campo y con su espada golpeo a Neji desde abajo hacia arriba, levantándolo a varios metros del suelo. —Intermedio: Camino Deva: Atracción Universal—El camino Deva: Iba vestido con una larga toga blanca, como si fuera un monje y Neji comenzó a ser atraído hacia él, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca. El monje desapareció, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Neji iba en colisión hacia Naruto— Final—Comenzó a hacer sellos: Buey, Liebre y Mono—Raikiri—La descarga eléctrica dejo a Neji fuera de combate.

—El ganador es: Namikaze Naruto del Remolino—dijo Hayate.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto tomo asiento cerca de sus padres, con la mano llamo a Ino y Shikamaru.

— _¿Ocurre algo especial por lo cual estemos tan cerca de tu padre y de Lord Kazekage, Naruto-Kun?_ _—_pregunto Ino. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Recuerden sobre el ataque de Danzo y… ya saben quién—les dijo Naruto. Ambos asintieron. —Ustedes se encargaran de que el Kazekage no mueva ni un musculo.

—Lord Hokage—dijo un Ambu—Hemos sellado la aldea, en caso de que el ataque se lleve a cabo —El Kazekage está muy asustado. Konoha estaba al tanto sobre el ataque y él ya no podía detenerlo.

—Arregla todo para que Naruto se enfrente a Gaara—dijo Minato.

—A la orden—el Ambu desapareció y aparecieron miles de Ambus más que apresaron al Kazekage. El Ambu que dio el aviso, llego hasta donde estaba Hayate y le dio el aviso.

—Se me acaba de avisar que ha habido un cambio de planes, debido a la demora de Uchiha Sasuke. El siguiente combate, será entre: Sabaku no Gaara de Sunagakure y Namikaze Naruto de Uzushiogakure—aviso Hayate.

— ¿¡Que!? —Exclamo Sasuke molesto— ¡Este es mi combate, no es el combate del Naruto!

—Se estaban demorando mucho, por eso mi padre decidió que yo me enfrentaría a Gaara. Además, el ataque ha sido detenido. Y por si fuera poco, Gaara es un Jinchuriki al igual que yo. Eso nos deja en iguales condiciones para luchar mano a mano—explico Naruto.

— ¡Comiencen! —dijo Hayate mientras se apartaba. Gaara saco la arena de su calabaza y creo un mini desierto.

— ¡Yari no Suna! (Lanzas de Arena) — grito Gaara. Miles de lanzas de Arena iban hacía Naruto, cuando se clavaron en su cuerpo, él se transformó en una bola de humo. —Un Clon de Sombra—dijo Gaara. Mientras buscaba al rubio. Naruto apareció a espaldas de Gaara

—Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego) —dijo Naruto para luego soplar sobre Gaara, causando que este tuviera que usar toda su arena en su espalda. La arena se transformó en cristal. Por lo cual, Gaara ahora estaba expuesto a cualquier ataque. Naruto comenzó a usar el Taijutsu que le copio a Lee, pero también usaba su propio Taijutsu.

Los golpes que le daba a Gaara era lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar ver su armadura de arena. Mientras que golpeaba también la armadura. Gaara recogió tanta arena como pudo y se transformó en Shikaku.

Shikaku, era Gigante en comparación con Naruto. Por lo cual ataco a Naruto con su cola. Naruto consiguió saltar y realizar los sellos del Raikiri, para luego hacer algo muy suicida: Irse de frente en contra de Shikaku.

Shikaku estaba confiada, pensando que podría desviar el ataque del Jinchuriki de su hermana, pero no contaba con que Ritsuko le atacara con una Bomba Biju. El rubio y la pelirroja unieron sus ataques en uno solo. Shikaku se encontró siendo quemada por la Bomba Biju de su hermana y electrocutada por el Raikiri de Naruto. La fusión de los 2 ataques consiguió despertar a Gaara.

— ¡Esto no es posible! —grito Shikaku mientras comenzaba a deshacerse, puesto que Gaara había despertado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Konoha los Ambus estaban interrogando a la familia del Kazekage. Pero Minato llego a la conclusión de que todos habían sido engañados por Orochimaru.

Los dejaron en libertad y Temari se llevó en sus brazos al inconsciente Gaara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hiruzen—dijo Minato mirando al Sandaime— ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?

—Me temo que escapo. Pero aun así, pude quemar sus brazos con el Sello de la Parca—dijo Hiruzen.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de las confrontaciones con las aldeas del Sonido y la Arena. 5 escuadrones Ambu fueron a ver qué tan cierto era lo que había dicho Ritsuko: Niños luchando a muerte, mujeres conectadas a maquinas espantosas, otras siendo Violadas, fetos dentro de tubos con máquinas de respirar y suero; Niños ya consientes dentro de esos mismos tubos golpeándolos con sus manos intentando salir desesperados. Las personas fueron sacadas y Danzo fue ejecutado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen: Mirai-zu y Akashi.**

Ya había anochecido y estaba lloviendo, los rayos iluminaban la noche.

Naruto estaba en el monte de los Hokages. Desde allí tenía una gran vista de Konoha.

—No puedo creer que Orochimaru se haya escapado—dijo Naruto enojado, se sentía impotente—Bueno… Por lo menos, Hiruzen-Ojisan esta vivo. Y los daños en la aldea no fueron tantos.

—Conque aquí estas—dijo Ino apareciendo—Minato-sama me envió a buscarte. No te he podido encontrar en todo el día, Naruto-Kun.

—No quería que nadie me encontrara Ino-chan. Y sabía que el monte de los Hokages sería el último lugar donde mandarían a los Ambus rastreadores. —Contesto el rubio, para luego preguntar— ¿Para qué me quiere ver mi padre?

—Estaba preocupado y quería hablarte sobre tu decisión de…—comenzó a decir Ino, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

—Dile que ya hice lo que él quería. Que pase aquí en Konoha el examen Chunnin. Que siga su vida... que no me moleste —dijo Naruto—Además. Él no solo lo hace para que yo me quede aquí en Konoha. Él lo hace para que Ritsuko **permanezca** aquí en Konoha, porque ese es el deseo del Consejo. Dile que no lo hare.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino apareció ante el Hokage.

—Dice que no se quedara aquí en Konoha. Que usted y los consejeros solo desean tener aquí a Ritsuko-San. Que se ira—informo Ino. Minato podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia.

—Lo amas ¿No es verdad? —pregunto Minato. Ella se sorprendió pero luego asintió. —Intenta convencerlo de que se quede aquí por ti. No por mí.

—Eso es cursi—dijo Naruto mirándole fijamente con sus ojos de zorro—Envías a la chica que me gusta para persuadirme. ¿No estas avergonzado de haber caído tan bajo?

— ¡Naruto!—comenzó a gritarle Minato— ¡Eres un ninja de Konoha compórtate como tal!

—No, no lo soy—dijo Naruto—Nací en Uzushio, me crie en Uzushio, todos mis Jutsus son del clan Uzumaki. Lo único que tengo de Konoha es esta bandana, la invocación de Akashi y el Raikiri; No te debo nada ni tú me debes nada. No soy un Shinobi de Konoha, soy un Shinobi de Uzushio que entreno en Konoha.

Minato no podía recriminarle nada a su hijo. No podía ponerle en el libro Bingo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque en teoría Naruto tenía ambas "Nacionalidades" podía entrar y salir de ambas aldeas cuando él quisiera.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto empaco sus cosas. Se fue con su tío Nagato y su tía Konan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una base en Otogakure se encontraba Orochimaru, ante el cuerpo de Danzo, preparándose para dejarlo en cualquier lugar. Orochimaru había conseguido trasplantar el alma de Danzo a un cuerpo nuevo: Delgado, cabello negro alborotado y con grandes ojeras. El nuevo cuerpo de Danzo debería de tener unos 31 años.

—Obedéceme, Danzo. Y juntos, seremos los nuevos emperadores de las 5 naciones—dijo Orochimaru.

—Bien—dijo Danzo sin inmutarse.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato había mandado a llamar a Inoichi y a Ino.

—Inoichi, primero necesito hablar contigo, esto es sumamente delicado—dijo Minato. Ino se quedó fuera de la oficina del Hokage. Mientras que su padre y el de su amado, hablaban.

Pasaron unas 2 horas. Hasta que ambos líderes, les dijeron que pasaran. Luego, entraron Naruto e Ino.

—Ino—hablo su padre— ¿Qué me dirías si nos fuéramos a vivir a Uzushio? —Ino sin decir nada abrazo a Naruto con una gran fuerza. Pero en eso, el Chacra de Ritsuko se hiso presente.

La Kitsune apareció al lado de Naruto.

—Solo ten en mente pequeña, que tendrás que compartirlo—dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa sincera.

—Lo sé, Ritsuko-San—contesto Ino sonriéndole.

—En ese caso, está decidido. Yamanaka Inoichi, será el representante de Konoha en Uzushio—dijo Minato, intentando que Ino y Ritsuko no se mataran la una a la otra—Eres muy bueno con las chicas, hijo. Siéndote sincero, te tengo envidia.

—No me molestes ahora—dijo Naruto, haciendo que aparecieran un par de clones de sombras detrás de su padre. Minato trago saliva. Naruto se puso entre la rubia y la pelirroja—O se claman… o se calman. No tienen por qué estarse peleando todo el tiempo. Además—dijo mirando a Ino—Esta es una pelea que perderías antes de siquiera comenzar.

— ¿lo ves, linda? —dijo Ritsuko—Naruto-Kun me prefiere a mí.

—Y a menos que desees seguir lamentándote dentro de una celda complemente oscura, sin ventanas…—le dijo mirándola fijamente, haciendo que algunas lágrimas y temor se reflejaran en los ojos de la Kitsune—…dejaras a Ino tranquila.

—De… de… acuerdo—dijo Ritsuko estirando su mano hacia Ino— ¿Amigas?

—Amigas—dijo Ino apretando la mano de Ritsuko.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ha pasado una semana, desde que Kushina, Nagato, Naruto, Inoichi e Ino se fueron a vivir a Uzushio.

Naruto, Ritsuko e Ino formalizaron su relación poli amorosa. Sorprendentemente, Ino y Ritsuko casi no tenían discusiones, por el hecho de tener dicha relación con Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru había resucitado a Danzo, quien había vuelto a Konoha y les demostró a Koharu y a Homura, que él era quien decía ser. Ambos le contaron sobre la "deserción" del "Niño-Kyubi"

— ¿¡Que!? —grito Danzo fuera de sí— ¡Ese mocoso se fue de Konoha! ¿¡Y ustedes se lo permitieron!?

—No podemos hacer nada, Danzo—dijo Homura—Si nos equivocamos, él podría destruir Konoha en un parpadeo— Danzo no dijo nada, solo fue a su base de Raíz. Vio que aún tenía una gran cantidad de Ambus.

—Persigan al niño Kyubi y tráiganlo ante mí—ordeno Danzo.

—¡A la orden, Danzo-Sama! —dijeron los Ambus mientras salían para completar su misión

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ino y Ritsuko estaban en un campo de entrenamiento especial del Clan Uzumaki. Naruto sintió una presencia. Varias presencias.

—Naruto—dijo Ritsuko— ¿Sentiste eso?

—Si—dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba sus garras y se preparaba para luchar—Yo diría que son Ambus de Raíz, pero no estoy seguro…—luego volteo a mirar a Ino— Ino, avísale a mi tío Nagato. Dile que Danzo sigue vivo y que envió a sus Ambus.

—De acuerdo… cuídense—dijo Ino mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Miles de Ambus de Raíz rodearon a Naruto.

—Ven con nosotros mocoso y no sufrirás—dijo uno de los Ambus.

—_Siempre me he preguntado la razón por la cual, Shinigami dejo una minúscula parte de mi poder demoniaco_—pensó Ritsuko.

Naruto le corto el cuello al Ambu. Ritsuko inundó los canales de Chacra de Naruto. El rubio estiro su mano hacia los Ambus y solo pronuncio:

—**Saya Kitsune** (Flecha Zorro) —Miles de flechas salieron hacia las cabezas de los Ambus matando a la gran mayoría, luego coloco sus manos en el suelo—**Akuma Kushizashi** (Empalamiento Demoniaco) —Desde las sombras de los Ambus que aún seguían vivos, salieron miles de lanzas que les atravesaron, elevándoles en el aire y matándolos en el acto. Solo quedaba un Ambu con vida, Naruto se le acerco, le quito su máscara, la lanzo lejos y le dijo—Dile a Danzo. Que si intenta otra tontería, como esta… yo mismo me encargare, de que **JAMAS** sea Hokage—El Ambu salió corriendo.

Naruto sabía que este era solo el comienzo. Sabía que Danzo no se rendiría ante nada ni nadie. Pero sabía, que el tiempo estaba de su lado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto apareció ante su tío. El Uzukage y le dijo

—Tío. Debemos de advertirle a mi padre, que Danzo sigue con vida—Nagato asintió y comenzó a escribir la carta—También dile. Que si Danzo o cualquiera intenta otro de sus "ataques" contra nosotros. Dile que completare el trabajo que comenzó Ritsuko-chan.


	10. Kai

**Los Personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen: Mirai-zu, Akashi y Raito.**

**Solo por esta ocasión, entrara en juego "**_**Kai**_**" no se dejen llevar por las apariencias. Recuerden que estas pueden ser, muy **_**engañosas**_**. **

Naruto despertó en la mañana, muy agitado.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Ino, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su novio— ¿Estas bien?

—Acabo de tener una visión Ino-chan—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Una Visión? —pregunto Ino.

—Danzo… me asesinara—dijo Naruto

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uzushio. Mando un aviso un aviso, a las 5 aldeas restantes. El aviso decía lo siguiente:

"_**Un criminal de alto rango, ha escapado del centro de contención. Se informa a la población, que el criminal en cuestión, viste: una camisa negra, pantalones azules y lleva una máscara de Zorro. Su nombre es Kai" **_

_Kai_ apareció en medio de Konoha. Un par de Soldados Ambu lo reconocieron y le atacaron. _Kai_, dejo a ver el legendario Rinnegan.

—Posesión de sombra—dijo _Kai_. Los 2 soldados dejaron de moverse. No podían hacerlo. _Kai_ salió corriendo. —_Solo tendré un par de horas, para encontrar a ese trio de…_—pensó _Kai_.

Al poco tiempo llego a la casa de Koharu. La casa del anciano, era protegida por varios Ambus de Raíz. _Kai_ realizo sellos—Raikiri no Katana— un rayo con la forma de una Katana apareció en sus manos. Con esta Katana entre sus manos, comenzó a matar a los Ambus que custodiaban la casa del anciano, solo 2 Ambus pudieron hacerle frente, pero no fue por mucho. Luego, entro en la casa, el anciano se despertó, solo para ver cómo un Shinobi enmascarado con una tecnica Rayo en sus manos le asestaba un golpe mortal en su pecho.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Kai_ salió en búsqueda de Homura.

La anciana, se encontraba bebiendo un poco de Sake. El cuerpo de la mujer, ya no podía soportar tanto alcohol, por lo cual termino borracha. Los ojos de la mujer no se enfocaron, cuando un rayo la decapito.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura sintió un Chacra muy familiar. Miro el reloj de su nochero 23:45 PM.

Sakura no podía creer que realmente fuera _él_. ¿Por qué habría vuelto a Konoha? La Kunoichi se puso una bata y fue a buscarlo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Kai_ se encontraba ante la casa de Danzo. A pesar de haber cambiado su cuerpo, gracias a Orochimaru; aún tenía esa mezcolanza de Chacra entre Senju y Uchiha. Lo cual lo hiso muy ubicable.

Los Ambus de Raíz salieron a defender a su líder. En la mano de _Kai_, apareció un Jutsu esférico negro con varios aros blancos girando alrededor de la esfera.

—**Dai Rasenringu**—dijo _Kai_ antes de desparecer. Todos los Ambus comenzaron a buscarlo. La tecnica impacto en una pared de la casa de Danzo, destruyéndola al instante.

— ¡Danzo-Sama! —Grito uno de los Ambus—Huya…—El Ambu perdió la cabeza.

—Kage Bushin—dijo _Kai_. Miles de clones comenzaron a luchar contra los Ambus de Raíz. Uno de los Ambus le ataco por la espalda, pero ya otro clon le había atravesado el pecho con un **Raikiri**. Los Ambus rodearon a Kai, pero sus clones les enfrentaron, armando una gran masacre con su **Raikiri **y ese tal **Dai Rasenringu**.

_Kai_ comenzó a perseguir a Danzo, mientras que el anciano huía de él. La tecnica negra le cortó una pierna como si esta fuera de papel. Danzo no se detuvo. Llego a su base de Raíz, donde sus Ambus aparecieron para defenderlo. Uno de los Ambus le pego a _Kai_ y le saco la máscara.

Danzo estaba sorprendido al ver quien estaba tras esa mascara.

— ¿¡Naruto Namikaze!? —pregunto furioso. Naruto comenzó a reír.

—_Liberación del Sello Kitsune_—dijo Naruto. Su cabello entre rubio y rojo, se volvió entre azul celeste, sus ojos antes azules, se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada. Su piel palideció hasta ser casi blanca. —**Karasu no Tsume** (Garras de Cuervo) —De sus antebrazos le salieron un par de cuchillas de hueso.

Antes de que Danzo pudiera moverse, Naruto le atravesó el hombro izquierdo con una de las cuchillas, haciéndolo gritar. Danzo le comenzó a pegar patadas, pero Naruto no se soltaba. Luego con su otra cuchilla le corto el brazo. Danzo salió corriendo. Miles de Ambus de Raíz aparecieron para cortarle el paso, pero lo que se cortó fueron sus cabezas.

Danzo llego a una habitación circular. Allí estaba siendo protegido por sus mejores Ambus.

Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos y exclamo:

—**Kuroi Hyōga **(Glaciar Negro)** —**todos los presentes y también el piso. Se congelaron en un color negro. Naruto los mato a todos con sus cuchillas de hueso. —Bueno, Danzo. Me agrada tu nuevo cuerpo—dijo, luego con una voz como si le hablara a un bebe, le pregunto— _¿Te lo consiguió Orochimaru?___—Danzo tenía un Mangekyou Sharingan en su ojo derecho. Orochimaru se lo había trasplantado.

—Amaterasu—grito Danzo mientras la tecnica de llamas negras iban hacia Naruto.

—**Nuri Kitsune **(Escudo de Zorro) —grito Naruto. Ante el peli azul, apareció un Zorro blanco que recibió el ataque—Estas perdido Danzo. Puedes volver mil veces gracias a Orochimaru. Pero entonces, yo te matare mil veces. ¿No lo entiendes Danzo? —Los ojos rojos de Naruto, se transformaron en el Rinnegan— ¡Tú solo existes para que yo te mate! —comenzó a hacer sellos y dijo—**Jigoku no Burizādo** (Ventisca Infernal) —Como si el frio gracias a la tecnica de Hielo Negro, no fuera suficiente. Ahora el frio presente y la nieve (Que también era negra) comenzaron a congelar poco a poco a Danzo.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo es posible que tengas el Rinnegan!? —pregunto Danzo, mientras se pasaba sus manos por los brazos y sus antebrazos para intentar luchar contra el frio.

—No tengo idea—dijo Naruto—Solo se, que durante una noche, sentí una caricia. A la mañana siguiente ya tenía el Rinnegan—Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos—Raikiri—Naruto corrió hacia el anciano que no podía moverse, no tanto por el frio, sino por la sorpresa. La tecnica de rayo le impacto en el corazón. Antes de que la tecnica llegara a él. Alcanzo a activar un Sharingan en su mano.

— ¡Izanagi!—grito Danzo. Danzo reapareció un par de metros, a espalda de Naruto.

—Me asegurare… de que jamás vuelvas del Mundo Shinigami—el Rinnegan azul, dio paso a un iris Carmesí. Naruto vio el hilo blanco saliendo de la espalda de Danzo—**Jutsu de Invocación: Karasu Shinigami (Cuervos Shinigami).**

Miles de cuervos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a picotear a Danzo, mientras le mordían, hasta infringirle heridas, mientras más lo picoteaban, más heridas le causaban y de estas comenzaron a comer.

—_Gracias. Mirai-zu_—susurro Naruto. Mientras veía como la esperanza de vida de Danzo, comenzaba a bajar drásticamente. Alargo su mano hasta el cordón de la vida de Danzo y jalo de él. Pero, el cordón se deshizo en su mano. Pensó —_Interesante... Alcanzo a concentrarse, a pesar de estar siendo devorado por los cuervos._ _—_volteo a mirar, buscando a Danzo.

—**Futton Kaze Shuriken** (Shuriken de Viento) —grito Danzo. Miles de Shurikens se dirigieron hacia Naruto. Naruto desactivo el ojo del Shinigami y activo el Rinnegan.

—Eres como un libro abierto para mí… Danzo—dijo Naruto mientras que realizaba sellos: Liebre, Jabalí, Carnero —Izanagi—las Shurikens le alcanzaron, pero desapareció en el aire.

—**Futton Yari **(Cuchilla de Viento) —las cuchillas de nuevo fueron hacia él.

—**Kaiten**—Naruto comenzó a girar y desvió el ataque de Danzo. —**Kage Bushin—**Danzo miro fijamente a Naruto. No le encontró ni una pisca de Chacra. Corriendo por sus canales. Ese mocoso estaba muerto pero ¿entonces…? —**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu **(Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego) —de la boca de Naruto salió una llamarada de fuego.

—_Que idiota_ —pensó Danzo—_No sabe que yo estoy aquí_.

—**Futton: Harikēn** (Huracán) —La llamarada de fuego y el huracán se fusionaron. Arrasaron con todo y con todos los Ambus.

Cuando el incendio se sofocó. El cadáver de Danzo cayó al suelo.

— _¿Qué diablos…?—_pensó Naruto al sentir que lo atacaban por la espalda. —_Jutsu de muerte falsa— _Un Shinobi de cabello castaño. Al cual no se le veía el rostro, ataco a Naruto. Antes de que el ataque llegara a él. Ritsuko tomo a Danzo por el cuello.

—El papel de: "Héroe Solitario" no te queda a ti. Naru-Kun—dijo Ritsuko—Interesante Danzo. Luego de que tu antiguo cuerpo y el nuevo se quemaran… resguardaste este cadáver, "por si las moscas"

—Ojo de Shinigami—los ojos azules de Naruto se volvieron Carmesí. Naruto estiro su mano, como si hubiera tomado algo que sobresaliera del cuello de Danzo. Jalo de él. Danzo se convulsiono y murió.

—Espero que sepas—le dijo Ritsuko mirándolo fijamente—Que Ino y yo estamos muy molestas contigo. Naruto-Kun. Nos dijiste que dejarías que tu padre se encargara de Danzo y el otro par. Nos dijiste que no personificarías a _Kai_. ¡Nos mentiste!

—Tenía que hacerlo—se excusó el bicolor. — Mi padre jamás hubiera podido tocarles ni un pelo a ninguno de ellos. Sabes. Que solo yo podía hacerlo.

—En la casa te prometo… Que los tres tendremos una _Larga y tendida_ conversación sobre esto—dijo Ritsuko.

—Este par me van a matar—dijo Naruto.


End file.
